Know me and each piece of my heart Yori x Aido
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: yori x aidou pairing... what will happen if yori meets aidou? will love spark for them? will two opposite people from two different race ever find love? find out and read... COMPLETED!
1. can't put my finger on it

_**This was edit**__**ed by my beta reader whose name is… (drum rolls please.) Asabeth_blue-san! ^^, **_

_**-I'm really thankful to her.- Mitsuki-chi.X**_

Mitsuki-chi: hello VK FANS! This is my very first fan fiction (sigh) (nervous) hope you like it. It's a Yori Aidou fan fiction… n.n

Aidou-sempai: yeah so please review it minna~! (BANG!) ok?

Aidou-fans: Kyaa! Onegai!

Yori-chan: (T.T) mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Yes… yes… happy reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I had thought that tonight would be the same as any other night. But then__…__ I never expected something like this could happen…__'_

Yuuki was preparing herself for prefect duty, cheerful as always; but now, as Yori watched Yuuki, she seemed happier than usual.

"Yuuki, did anything good happen today?" Yori asked her.

"Eh? No, nothing unusual happened today. Nothing at all… Heh-heh-heh." Yuuki said, obviously telling a lie.

"Eh… Really?" Yori asked. 'She's lying. Something good did happen today.' she thought. "Prefects sure have a lot of responsibilities."

"You can say that again!" Yuuki smiled. "Well, I'm off."

"Take care of yourself." Said Yori. Yuuki nodded back.

Yori watched as Yuuki jumped out of the window. 'I hope she isn't hurt again, when she comes back. She always has wounds these days.' she thought.

She looked outside the window, still thinking about Yuuki. She was worried for her friend. 'I'm sure Yuuki won't mind if I just check up on her.'

Yori left her bed and pulled a coat over her pajamas. Silently she left their room and walked down the corridor. Everyone in the dorm was already in their rooms, since it was forbidden to go out after dark. She walked through the forest garden of the school. Surely Yuuki would be there: walking and patrolling with Zero.

Yori had thought it would be easy to find Yuuki, since it wasn't that late yet, but she didn't expect it to be pitch black. 'How can Yuuki see in this darkness?' she thought. 'it's like being blind in the night, you'd have to be like a cat or bat to see in this dark. I should go back, but… I can't even see where I've come from…'

She sighed. 'I should have brought a flash light.'

'CRACK'

She heard a sudden noise from out of nowhere. 'Could there be some wild animals in here?' she looked around. 'I can't see.' she crouched down and hid, hoping that whoever made the sound would leave.

It was then she heard voices.

"I could have sworn I saw a person walking here." A voice said.

"Hanabusa, let's go back, dorm leader Kuran will scold us. There's no one here." A second voice said.

'Hanabusa? Aidou Hanabusa? I see! They're from the night class.'

"You're worrying too much Akatsuki. I'm just curious whether my eyes deceived me or not. Geez, I only wanted to have some fun." Aidou said.

"If dorm leader finds out were gone for too long, he'll come looking for us, Hanabusa." Akatsuki said. "Forget about what you saw."

"Ok. I understand." Aidou sighed, and then he looked at the bush where Yori was hiding.

Yori could sense that Aidou was looking right at her hiding place. 'Did they found out?' she spied on the two night class students.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki uttered, while looking at Aidou.

"Yes, yes. Looks like she isn't one of my fans after all." Aidou said, as he put something down on the ground. He then walked towards the school grounds. "Let's go Akatsuki."

"Yeah." Akatsuki followed Aidou.

When Aidou and Akatsuki had gone Yori got out of her hiding place, thankful they hadn't seen her. She then spotted a flashlight lying on the ground. 'Could it be? Of course not… no one can see in this darkness right… but why…?'

Though she was confused, Yori took the flashlight and went back to the Day Class Girl's dormitory. She still wondered if the two students of the night class had noticed her presence, in the Academy forest garden that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: hope you like the introduction… hmm… it's hard to write a plot for this pair.

Yori-chan: I think it was a common plot to start. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: you're right. I'll try harder. Gomen.

Aidou-sempai: Hope you like it! (Bang!) Mitsuki-chi will try harder next time!

Mitsuki-chi: Hope you enjoyed it. (bow) Please wait for the next chapter. Domo Arigatou. (x",x)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. You got as pull on me

Mitsuki-chi: (sigh) (thinking) it's hard to be a writer… no idea right now. (sigh)

Aidou-sempai: Mitsuki-chi is lazy! Gomen minna! (Smile)

Mitsuki-chi: That's not true!! Yori-chan help me! .

Yori-chan: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight. T.T

Aidou-sempai: That's right! ^^, hope you'll read it.

Aidou fans: Yes! Aidou-sempai! ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: Please enjoy and review. ^^,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aidou-sempai!!" girls from the Day Class screamed and shrieked.

Aidou perked his ears near the door to hear the girls' wooing better. "Hmm…." he said while smiling.

"They're really noisy." Ruka said. "So irritating."

"Teenagers are so energetic, right Kaname?" Ichijo said to Kaname.

"Yes, that's true." Kaname said to Ichijo. "Aidou." then turned to Aidou.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" Aidou stiffened.

"Behave yourself." Kaname said to Aidou. "You too, Akatsuki."

"Yes. Dorm leader Kuran." Aidou and Akatsuki obediently said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK… Last night….

"Hanabusa, why were you carrying a flashlight?" Akatsuki said.

"No reason." Aidou said calmly.

"I see. That girl. She's scared of us, isn't she?" Akatsuki said.

"Yeah." Aidou stopped. 'That girl. I don't often see her.'

"Hanabusa?" Akatsuki looked at Aidou. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aidou said and sighed. "Geez… it's so boring."

"Aidou-sempai. Akatsuki-sempai, why aren't you in class?" Yuuki said looking at the two students of the Night Class. "Could it be… You're cutting?" she said out loud.

"Shhhh…. Keep your voice down YOU!" Aidou whispered. "We'll get caught if you scream so loud! BAKA!" he said to Yuuki.

Yuuki pout. "If you hate being caught why don't you go back to class Aidou-sempai."

"Like I'll follow your suggestion." Aidou said.

"Oi Hanabusa, Cross-san is right we should go back or Kuran-sama will get angry." Akatsuki said emotionlessly.

"It's okay. It's not like were missing some important matters while we were gone. Besides…" Aidou stopped because of Kaname's presence. (sweat drops on Aidou.) He awkwardly said, "Kaname-sama… how long have you been there…?"

"Akatsuki, Aidou." Kaname looked at the two night students with an icy glare. "You know that cutting is prohibited."

"Kaname-sempai." Yuuki said and looked at Kaname.

"Yuuki, were these law breakers bothering you?" Kaname looked at Yuuki with gentle eyes. "Gomen, Yuuki"

"No, of course not Kaname-sempai." Yuuki blushed and stared at Kaname. Then she looked at Aidou, "Oh yeah Aidou-sempai did you see a flashlight anywhere?"

"Flashlight?!?" Aidou said and shook his head. "What would I do with a flashlight."

"Aidou." Kaname glared at Aidou.

(sweat drops) Aidou confessed. "I left it in the forest garden. I was hoping to play a trick on Cross."

END OF FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the Moon Dorm opened. Yuuki pushed the girls back.

"Hey don't push." Yuuki said while controlling the Day Class girls.

"Ohayo minna!!" Aidou said cheerfully. "Ogenki desu ka?" (Good morning Everyone! Are you doing well?)

"Yes! Idol-sempai!! (Aidou)" the Day Class girls' screamed.

Aidou smiled while walking.

"Shiki-sempai!" "Akatsuki-sempai!" the other girls screamed.

Aidou looked at the girls screaming his fellow classmates names and winced, "Bang!"

"Kyaa!" "Shoot me too Aidou-sempai!" "Aidou-sempai!" all the girls screamed.

Aidou smiled and walked happily. But unaware to everyone he was trying to spot one particular person. 'Looks like she isn't here… that girl.' he said to himself.

"Hanabusa?" Akatsuki said. "What's wrong?"

Aidou smiled and cheerfully said, "Nothing. Let's go."

The Night Class went to the school grounds and soon the Day Class girls returned to the dorm.

"Geez… Zero didn't appear today." Yuuki said and sighed.

"Yuuki?" Yori said suddenly, making Yuuki jump to her feet.

"Yori. You scared me. Geez… hmm… Yori, what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked and wondered. "It's rare to see you here after class."

Yori nods and said, "True. I just came here to return this. But looks like I'm too late."

"Return what? To who? Could it be someone from the Night Class??!!" Yuuki said loudly.

Yori nods again, "Yeah." She showed the flashlight and gave it to Yuuki, "Hanabusa Aidou lend it to me yesterday. I forgot to give it to him today, Yuuki, could you give it to him?"

"Yesterday…" Yuuki said and tried to remember the scenes last night. 'Could it be that Aidou-sempai didn't lose it but gave it to Yori? But why would he…'

"Well then, I'm going back to the dorms. Take care on your duty as a prefect, Yuuki. I'll see you later." Yori said as she started walking.

"Yori! Wait! Geez…" Yuuki scratched her head thinking about Yori's words.

Yori look back at the school grounds and sighed. She continued walking back to Day Class dormitories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: (while uploading) Weeehhh! I've got reviews! Sugoi! Thank you! (blush) Aidou-sempai look look!

Aidou-sempai: Eeh? Someone actually read your work, not bad for an amateur!

Mitsuki-chi: Warui! I'm trying my best! . Ahmmmph. I won't finish your story with Yori-chan, Aidou-sempai!

Aidou-sempai: Eeh? That's harsh. (sweat drops) Oh well, wonder what will happen next, nee Yori-chan. (smile at Yori)

Yori-chan: (Hiding behind Mitsuki-chi) T.T

Aidou-sempai: Yori-chan? (sweat drops)

Mitsuki-chi: It's okay Yori-chan, Aidou-sempai isn't that bad. He-he-he. Well anyway please keep reading my story. Domo Arigatou for the reviews. Ureshii! I'll do my best. (bow) See you later!

Yori-chan: Mata ashita. T.T (bow)

Aidou-sempai: Yori-chan is hiding from me… (sulking)


	3. I never thought I would find

Mitsuki-chi: Exams are coming up soon… I don't think I'll be able to continue the story till next week. (sigh) Gomen.

Aidou-sempai: You better pass the exam or else I'll suck out your blood! .

Mitsuki-chi: (shiver) no way I'm giving you my blood! , I'll tell you to Yuuki-chan!

Yuuki-chan: Aidou-sempai! RED CARD! Don't harass Mitsuki-chi. Besides you're scaring Yori-chan.

Aidou-sempai: Eeh?? Again? (sulking) I only wanted to know Yori-chan.

Yori-chan: T.T Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Enjoy reading!

Yuuki-chan: That's okay sempai. Yori-chan will be your friend… well maybe… ^^,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aidou-sempai." Yuuki said.

"Eh? What is it?" Aidou asked.

"Here." Show flashlight. "This is what you left in the woods right?"

"Eeh? Yeah." (sweat drops.) "Where did you find it?" Aidou said tensely.

"Yori-chan gave it to me." Yuuki replied. "She said to give it to you sempai."

"Yori-chan?" Aidou thought about the girl last night. 'That girl's name is Yori?' He said while falling to a deep thought.

"Yuuki?" Kaname said out of no where. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaname-sempai." Yuuki fixed herself and looked at Kaname. "I was just talking to Aidou-sempai. Well then excuse me." Yuuki blushed as she left.

Kaname followed Yuuki with his gaze.

'That girl…' Aidou thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

It was after class and Yori was fixing her things. She looked at Yuuki, she slept again in class.

"Yuuki. Class is over." Yori tapped Yuuki to wake her up.

Yuuki woke up and yawned. "Class is already over?" She stretched her arms.

"Yeah, Kiryu slept too."

"Eeh? Zero also slept?" Yuuki looked behind her and saw Zero sleeping.

"Yuuki, you should take a break for being a prefect once in a while."

"That's true. But then I like being a prefect so I'm okay, don't worry Yori."

"Hmm…" Yori looked at Yuuki.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing. It's like you're becoming a vampire. Sleeping in the day and Living in the night."

"Eeh…?!" Yuuki looked shocked. "Yori do you believe in vampires?" she sudddenly asked.

"Vampires? Of course not. They are just stories to scare chilren, right?"

(sweat drop) "He-he-he I don't know about that." Yuuki scratched her head. "Anyway I should go to the Moon Dorm. I have to do my job."

"Ok. Take care." Yori said as Yuuki left the room. 'Vampires, huh?' She looked at Kiryu. "Kiryu-kun, Yuuki already left shouldn't you follow her?" She said as she stood up from her chair.

Zero stood up from his chair and said, "Whatever."

"Kiryu-kun… do you think vampires exist?" Yori asked and looked at Zero.

"Anything in this world can exist." Zero said as he left the room.

'Anything…can exist…vampire.' Yori thought as she walked out of the room. She suddenly found herself in front of the library. She went inside. She looked at the fiction section. 'Vampire…' she looked for a book about Vampires.

'Here.' She opened one book and read. While reading, she didn't realize that it was already after curfew hours. She return the book and went out of the library. She was walking in the corridor when she heard footsteps in front of her.

Yori saw a silhouette of a person in the dim corridor. Yori stopped and try to see who the person is.

"Are you lost? Day class student?" the voice said. "Do you want some assistance?"

"No thank you. I can manage." Yori shrugged the offer of the Night Class student.

"C'mon." the man walked closer. "I'll help you. Don't you wanna know what vampires are?"

'How did he know?' Yori thought. She looked at the man and she saw how his eyes turned red and shine. She felt more scared when she saw those bloody red eyes. She remembered the book she read, 'Vampires has eyes that reflects the color of blood.' and…

"Don't be scared, you're only invoking me to drink your blood." He said while making his fangs appear.

'They use their fangs to drink blood from humans.' Yori was shocked. 'Vampire… He is a vampire… Vampires are real.' She stepped back.

"Aarggh!" The man attacked Yori.

"No..!" Yori took a few steps back and tried to protect herself. She closed her eyes and await for the vampire's attack. She opens her eyes when she didn't felt the assault of the man.

The man was standing in front of Yori while his looks were passing through.

"You are the new student of the class right? You still haven't controlled yourself yet." a voice behind Yori said. "Kaname-sama will be reported on this matter."

"Hanabusa-sama, forgive me. I-" the man said.

"Leave." Aidou said.

The man left and disappeared in the darkness. Yori fall down on the floor and still in shock.

"Day Class curfew has already expired, you shouldn't be roaming around here." Aidou said while looking at Yori.

Yori looked at Aidou, "Aidou-sempai…" Yori stil didn't try to stand up.

Aidou knelt down and said, "This is the second time, do you always lose your way?"

'He… He did notice me.' Yori tried to stood up and said, "Thank you." That was all she could say and reply at Aidou's words.

Aidou sighed and stood up. "Geez… You aren't that talkative aren't you? Oh well it's better than you fearing us."

Yori stare at Aidou, "Us? You mean…. the night class are vampire."

Aidou stared at Yori, "Looks like you've found out." Aidou walked closer to Yori. And Yori stepped back until she felt her back to the wall. "Now what will I do to you?" Aidou said as his eyes turned red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: well that's done. (sigh) hmm…. Aidou-sempai what do you think of this chapter?

Aidou-sempai: You mad me sound like a bad person, Mitsuki-chi!! And in front of Yori-chan too!!! . You're mean!

Mitsuki-chi: Don't blame me, I'm just a fan writer! . What about you Yori-chan? Yori-chan?

Yori-chan: T.T Aidou-sempai.

Aidou-sempai: Yes? (gulped) What is it?

Yori-chan: Nothing. See you in the next chapter. T.T Everyone.

Aidou-sempai: EEEEHHH???!! (turned white)

Mitsuki-chi: Oh well, at least this story is going somewhere. (laughs) he-he-he! Hope you like my story and

Onegai, please keep reading. ^^, hope this fan fiction is entertaining you guys. (sigh)

Yuuki-chan: Good job Mitsuki-chi. ^^,

Yori-chan: You should study now, Mitsuki-chi. You have an exam in P.E. ryt?

Mitsuki-chi: Yes, yes. . (grr…) Gomen if the next chapter will take too long. . Aidou-sempai Please pull yourself together. Bye bye minna! (bow)


	4. a love that makes me weak

Mitsuki-chi: hmmm….

Yuuki-chan: So how was your exam Mitsuki-chi? I hope you pass.

Mitsuki-chi: I hope so… (sigh) I really studied for it. Oh yeah thanks for the support minna~! Really Appreciate it! I'll do my best here too! Right Aidou-sempai?!

Aidou-sempai: (sulking) I feel so bad… I feel like a rapist in the last chapter.

Mitsuki-chi: C'mon now Aidou-sempai, You don't look like a rapist nee Yori-chan?

Yori-chan: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Oh well~ Minna enjoy reading!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Now what will I do to you?' Yori thought of what Aidou said. She looked at Aidou stared to the eyes, not turning away nor do her eyes waver. They were straightly staring at his bloody red eyes. She knew he was dangerous. She knew what vampires can do to a normal person like herself, and yet she found herself doing nothing but to stare. Before Aidou found her she was scared but now it seemed she wasn't scared. She was rather more surprised at his revelations and the secret of the night class but…

"Well? Aren't you gonna run away? Or are anticipating me biting you?" Aidou said coldly. He looked at the brown eyes of the girl in front of her. She was different, different from all other girls he knew in the Day Class. Unlike them, she looked at him with no fear nor excitement, she never smiled and made cute gestures in front of him, she was different.

Yori didn't reply. How would she know how to reply, right now whatever she might say might provoke him and his intention more.

"Well… Aren't you gonna reply?" Aidou impatiently said. 'Her silence is killing me. Is she so scared that she couldn't speak?'

Yori stared at him rather than replying. 'This man is the same as the guy who tried to attack me but… Why do he look more scared than me?'

'Damn. I can see her veins…. I need to keep my cool or I might lose it.' Aidou thought. 'Damn.' Aidou backed away. He grabbed Yori's hand and walked.

Yori was wondering where Aidou was taking her. They went outside and there she saw Yuuki, looking so worried. She was sure she wondered where she had went to. Then she looked at Aidou's back. 'This man… is helping me?' He was a vampire and yet, she wondered, 'Why didn't he attacked me…. did he have second thoughts? Aren't vampires beasts who just thirst and feed on blood?' Yori wondered as she stared at Aidou.

"Yori!" Yuuki said as she spotted Yori behind Aidou. "Aidou-sempai! Why are you with Yori?"

Aidou let go of Yori's hand and turned back to the classroom, "I saw her in the corridor, Ms. Prefect. Bye then~!" He left the two girls. He clenched his fist.

"Yori? Are you ok?" Yuuki asked and looked at Yori. "Did Aidou-sempai do something to you?" She was worried about her best friend, Yori knew that for sure.

Yori smiled gently to Yuuki, she nodded and said to her best friend, "I'm okay Yuuki. I'm sorry for worrying you. I was absorbed in reading a book in the library that I forgot it was already past curfew."

Yuuki sighed. "Geez… I was so worried whatever happened to you since you haven't been back from our room."

"Gomen (sorry) Yuuki." Yori said her worried best friend. 'I made Yuuki worried about me.' She looked at back at where Aidou went. 'He helped me.'

_Back in the Night Class classroom__…_

"Hanabusa, where did you go?" Akatsuki said as Aidou walked in the room.

"No where." Aisou said as he walked closer to the dorm head Kaname Kuran. "Kaname-sama." he bowed. "I saw the new student of the class roaming around and playing hookey."

"Weren't you always doing it too Aidou?" Ruka said.

"Shut up Ruka~!" Aidou said to the blonde beautiful girl behind him.

"I see, I'll lecture him later about it, Aidou." Kaname said to Aidou. "Arigatou. (Thanks)"

"But why would you tell Kaname about this? Usually you would ignore law breakers." Ichijo, the vice president said.

"That's true, Aidou is a law breaker himself anyway." Ruka added to what Ichijo said.

Aidou let Ruka's sharp words pass and simply said, "None your business." and went back to his chair. The group was confused of Aidou's sudden reaction. Usually they would quarrel until Kaname said to stop, but right now he stopped the conversation himself.

Aidou thought about the short haired girl he saved and remembered how she looked at him with her unwavering eyes. They reflected her personality, pure, honest and gentle. He remembered how she smiled so sweetly at Yuuki Cross. 'Geez, why am I thinking about that girl?' Then he heard Akatsuki's movement near him.

"Hanabusa. Are you okay?" Akatsuki asked and looked at Aidou expressionlessly.

He sighed and turned his head up to Akatsuki, "Yeah." He was almost at his limit that time whenhe was with Yuuki Cross' best friend. She didn't liked her seriousness and her silent treatment. He wanted to bite her to get a reply but then… He remembered himself. He was a noble vampire and the girl infront of him was a human. 'I shouldn't let myself mingle with her kind.'

Then suddenly the clouds outside covered the moon and the lights went out. The night class' eyes turned blood red in the midst of the darkness.

'After all, I am a vampire.' Aidou said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: (whew!) so what cha think minna~? Hehe… hmm… (nervous) I was really engrossed as I was writing this chapter.

Yuuki-chan: I think it's fine. Good job Mitsuki-chi! ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: Honto??!~ Ureshii! . What about you Aidou-sempai, what cha think? Aidou-sempai?!?!

Aidou-sempai: (flash and smile) (revived) Of course, it's good. I' the leading character of this fan fiction! Nee minna~? (smile)

Aidou fans: Yes Aidou-sempai! .

Aidou-sempai: (BANG!) (shoots)

Aidou fans: Kyaaa!!~ Aidou-sempai!

Aidou-sempai: Nee Yori-chan were friends right? (smiles widely)

Yori-chan: T.T (looks at Aidou.) Who are you?

Aidou-sempai: (turns white from shock) (drops mouth)

Yuki-chan: That's too bad Aidou-sempai.

Mitsuki-chi: (laughs) Oh well~ try again next time Aidou-sempai. Gambatte nee!~ Domo Arigatou minna for reading. Mata ashita!~ Bye bye!~ ^^,


	5. something bout a swagger

Aidou-sempai: Oi Mitsuki-chi, the readers say that my presence was too short in last chapter. My fans were really angry

Mitsuki-chi: EEEHHHH!!!??!! No way… gomen if it was too short. Hehe, oh yeah the ending in the last chapter was like the same in the 1st episode of VK. I really wanted to emphasis their differences. You know about being vampires.

Aidou-sempai: But still…. You haven't explained why my presence was so SHORT~!!! .

Mitsuki-chi: Oh… about that… hmm… (thinking) …

Aidou-sempai: Mitsuki-chi?

Yori-chan: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah so please review! Enjoy minna~! (smiles)

Aidou-fans: Onegai!!

Aidou-sempai: Oi!!! You still haven't told me the reason yet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Vampires are scary…' Yori thought in her bed. She read those phrase in a book. She was sure that a vampire is a beast with no heart and emotions. All they crave and live for is blood. Nothing else matters to them but that…. She sighed. She knew that and yet…

"Yori?" Yuuki asked her room mate.

Yori looked at Yuuki, "What is it?" She said it with an expressionless face.

Yuuki sighed, "Ever since we arrived all you did was sighing. Is something bothering you? Or are you hurt? Please tell me if you feel anything strange."

'Yuuki is worried about me.' Yori thought as she was lying in her bed. She sat up and look at Yuuki, 'I wonder if Yuuki has known the secret of the night class all this time. She has protected them, I'm sure she knows.' Yori was amazed at how Yuuki was able to accomplished her duty and not be bitten by the night class.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Yuuki. I was just tired." Yori said.

"Tired?" Yuuki was wondering why Yori was tired.

"I'm tired from…" 'From all the secrecy I've found out. I wonder what will Yuuki tell me if I said that.' But then she thought in the back of her mind, 'I don't think it's the right time to tell Yuuki what I know… I'll have to investigate further… by myself why vampires are here at school and why the chairman and Yuuki are protecting them.'

"Yori-chan?" Yuuki looked at Yori.

She looked at Yuuki, "I was tired from reading in the library." She lied.

Yuuki looked at Yuuki and smiled, "I'm sure you were absorbed in whatever you were reading right? You are always oblivious to your surroundings whenever you concentrate at one thing."

Yori smiled back, 'Gomen Yuuki, I lied. It's just I don't think it's the right time to reveal what I learned. I wanna know the truth myself.'

Yori was always like that, even when she was little. She always believed that knowledge comes to the people who are searching… She didn't mind being called a bookworm or even geek by her classmates. All she wanted was to fill her mind with information. And Yuuki knows that. Yori was actually surprised when Yuuki came and sat beside her in their first year. At first Yori thought that Yuuki was just making friends with her because she was out of place, that she would leave her when Yuuki found new friends but then… Yuuki never left her, she always sat beside Yori and talked to her, asking questions and never failing to smile.

She thought that if she would gave Yuuki the cold shoulder she would leave her alone but then, her large stone walls would seem to crumble when she see Yuuki smile and say, 'Yori-chan is a nice person. I'm glad you're my friend.' And after that she would smile back to Yuuki and thought, 'Yuuki-chan is a warm person. I'm glad she's my best friend.' And after that they became good friends.

Yuuki smiled and said, "Geez… I thought you were tired since Aidou-sempai dragged you out of the school like a doll. Geez… I can't believe Aidou-sempai did that to Yori"

Those words made Yori come back to her senses and asked Yuuki, "Why?"

Yuuki looked at Yori. Yori knew the answer to her question as she looked back at Yuuki, she knew that her friend was worried, she knew what Yuuki was telling her with her eyes…. 'Because I was left with the night class… I was in school whose students were vampires.'

Yuuki placed a wryly smile, "Because Aidou-sempai is childish and he might do something to Yori." 'Liar.' Yori thought. 'Yuuki was scared that he would attack me.'

"Aidou-sempai always tries to break the rules and play pranks, whenever he spots a chance he grabs it. But… Aidou-sempai didn't take a chance to break any rules tonight. I guess I miss judged him. He might actually be a nice guy after all." Yuuki said as she smiled.

Yori thought about Aidou, the blonde student with aquamarine eyes like ice. "He's the guy that everyone talks about at school right?"

"Yeah, Aidou-sempai is really famous around girls." Yuuki said. "But I'm sure Yori-chan knows that."

Yori nods. "Yeah, I do." Yori knew who excatly Hanabusa Aidou is, and how popular he is. She knew about him that everyone knew, but she was never the type of girl who would make a scene just for a guy to notice her. She could never imagine herself waiting and screaming outside the gates of the moon dorm.

"When I came back here and didn't see you, I was really worried. I thought something happened to you and so I searched for you. I'm glad you were okay, Yori." Yuuki said.

"Gomen Yuuki. I'm really thankful that you looked for me." Yori replied to Yuuki.

They both laughed and went to bed. After saying goodnight to each other, they went to sleep. Yuuki slept first while Yori thought about him and his kind. She thought of vampires and were lost in thoughts as she fell asleep that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember class, the one who gets the lowest grades again this up coming exams will be the one who will prepare for the Halloween ball this year." their Math teacher said to the Day class.

Every student grumbled and whispered "No way!" "I don't wanna!"

"Geez! . Class representative will scold me again if I get a low grade." Yuuki whined as she felt a serious aura behind her.

"Gambatte nee Yuuki. I'm sure class representative wouldn't force you again." Yori said to cheer up Yuuki.

"I hope so Yori….. Geez…" Yuuki uttered.

"YUUKI CROSS~!" class representative said as he walked in front of the two girls. "I hope this time you will write more than your name on your test paper! I will not allow us to be the workers for this party!"

"Class representative…" Yuuki said. "Yes, I'll do my best."

"Doing your best is not enough, CROSS! Miss Wakaba tutor CROSS until she understand and get a 100% grade." Class representative exaggeratedly said.

"Yes, Class representative." Yori replied.

Yuuki sighed. "Geez…"

"Mark my words CROSS If you fail this exam I will forever hold a grudge at you." he spoke as he left.

"Class representative really hates me…" Yuuki said as the class representative left.

"Don't take it too hard, Yuuki. He was only sour-grapes because he couldn't dance with Miss Ruka at the last party." Yori said to cheer Yuuki up.

"Sorry, I have to drag you in to this Yori, I know you have to concentrate at your studies too since you are one of our top notchers." Yuuki said.

"It's okay, I understand all the lessons we discussed and I already studied in advance for this examination Yuuki. I don't mind giving you a hand." Yori said as she gently smiled at Yuuki.

"Yori-chan… you really are my life saver. Geez… I wished I was as smart as you… I never do anything right." Yuuki said as she thought what to study first.

Yori looked at Yuuki and thought, 'You may not know it Yuuki but you shine brighter than me at any angle. You may not be smart but you are very kind and hardworking. I wish I was like you more.'

"I guess you'll have to skip prefect duties today Yuuki." Yori said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope chairman will understand my situation." Yuuki sighed. "Yori-chan I'll do my best so we won't be the class with the lowest grade."

Yori nods as she fixed her things and prepared for their tutor session.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God. Exams are finally finished. Geez… I don't think I made any correct answers.' Yuuki sighed.

"It's okay Yuuki, at least you wrote something than just your name like the last exam." Yori said to Yuuki.

Yuuki sighed again, "That's because you helped me, Yori-chan. Without you like the last exam I might just write my name alright. Geez…"

Yori laughed. "Good job Yuuki, I don't think Class representative will be angry this time."

"I hope so Yori." Yuuki said as she sighed one more time.

"Looks like you missing out prefect duties were worth it Yuuki." Zero said behind the two girls.

"Zero!" Yuuki uttered in surprise. "Geez… How did you with your exam Zero?" She asked.

"I passed it." Zero said confidently without looking at Yuuki.

"How did you know that?" Yuuki asked dumb founded and then she sighed. "So Yori, do you have a dress for the coming party?"

"Yes, my mom sent me one yesterday. She said she sensed a party coming and sent me one." Yori said. "But I don't think I'll wear it."

"Eeh? Why? Your mom sent it to you right? You should wear it." Yuuki said.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to wear it." Yori said. "Besides, My mom sent me a dress a few days before and I already decided to wear it."

"Why?" Yuuki asked again. "That's too bad."

"How about you Yuuki, do you have something to wear? It's ok. My mom is a little off sometimes about parties."

"Well, I guess I'll wear the dress Kaname-sempai gave me last dance party." Yuuki shyly said aand as she said her crush's name she blushed.

"Prefects aren't allowed to join in dancing, they are supposed to guard the place." Zero uttered coldly.

Yori knows Yuuki's deep affection for Kaname Kuran, the dorm leader of the Night Class. She knew Yuuki liked him and treated him special in her heart. And she knew too that Kaname felt the same for her best friend. She knew Yuuki thought Kaname felt nothing but she knew better. She somewhat thought it was impossible for Yuuki and Kaname too, since Yuuki was a human and Kaname was… a vampire along with the other Night Class Students. But… she wanted to cheer on her friend since she wanted Yuuki to be happy.

"Geez! Zero! You don't have to remind me… I was just thinking of that!" Yuuki defended herself as she remembered her duty as a prefect.

"You forgot it didn't you." Zero said and tease Yuuki.

"Shut up!" Yuuki replied. "Zero is a BAKA."

Yori looked at Kiryu, she knew Zero liked Yuuki too. But she never bothered to tell Yuuki of her observations, she knew Kiryu felt oblidged to help his co-prefect and acted mean towards Yuuki so that she wouldn't realize his feelings for her best friend. Kiryu looked at Yori. Yori look back at Kiryu. 'He's like him.' she thought as she remembered the eyes of the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey Zero! Why are looking at Yori-chan like that! It's rude you know." Yuuki scolded Zero.

"Nothing." Zero stood up. "Let's go Night Class is going to start soon." He said as if he was so disgusted with the words 'Night Class'.

Yori looked as Zero walked out of the room. She thought, 'He's one of them… one of the Night Class.'

"Geez… Hey Zero wait!" Yuuki yelled. "Geez… I'll see you later Yori. I need to do my duties as a prefect tonight." She said as she put on the seal of the prefect.

"Take care of yourself Yuuki." Yori said and added to her thoughts, 'Please take care of yourself… especially with those vampires.'

"Hai Hai!" Yuuki smiled. "I always take care of myself, don't worry Yori. Besides Zero is always with me so don't worry."

'That makes me worry more too.' Yori thought. "Kiryu…"

"Eeh?" Yuuki wondered as she stood up.

"Nothing. Tell him to take care of himself too." Yori added to ease Yuuki's wondering.

"Ok! Well I'm going! Bye!" Yuuki said as she left Yori on the room.

Yori stood up and walked to the door. She was worried about her friend, and still for now she still haven't found out anything more about the Night Class. She was hoping to get more clues but no lead. She was outside their classroom when she stopped and looked at the person infront of her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: A cliff-hanger! Hehe… woow. I'm using one on this chapter. (smile) Hmm… this was the longest chapter I've ever written so far. (My fingers hurt) hehe… oh well it was worth it. I think this story is going somewhere. Don't you think so Yori-chan? ^^,

Yori-chan: Yeah. T.T But who did I see?

Mitsuki-chi: You'll found out in the next chapter! . hehe… and take note I will make it much better! ^^,

Yuuki-chan: Geez… It makes me wanna see your update very soon and now that you mention it exams are hard.

Mitsuki-chi: That's true.. (nervous) I still have my department-al exams too.. Grr…. Pre-lims again. (sigh) Sorry if my next update will be a few more days. Gomen.

Yuuki-chan: it's okay. I'm sure they'll understand. Right Aidou-sempai?

Aidou-sempai: (sulking) I didn't have any good scenes here… so sad! Mitsuki-chi am I really the hero of this story?

Mitsuki-chi: Well maybe!~ He-he-he (laughs) Hope you liked this chapter!

Aidou-fans: Please Review! Onegai!

Yori-chan: Mata ashita! T.T (bow) Bye bye!~


	6. I never felt this way before

Aidou-sempai: (sulking) Mitsuki-chi please make me a scene here!! You're bad (warui!) because you didn't put me in the last chapter!!

Mitsuki-chi: Gomen. . Don't worry Aidou-sempai, I'll make you a scene here, promise. Hehe, I just hope you like it.

Yori-chan: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight. T.T

Kaname-sempai: Hino-sama does.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai!~ so please review! ^^, Enjoy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori stopped and look at the man in front of her. It was none other than Ichiru Kiryu, Zero's twin brother who just transferred in their class unexpectedly.

"Sayori Wakaba, right?" Ichiru said as he look at Yori.

"Hai? What can I do for you?" Yori asked Ichiru.

"Nothing much, I was just nice to tell you that you shouldn't get yourself in a mess you don't know." Ichiru said as he passed through Yori and opened the door on her back.

'Does he meant that I shouldn't stick my nose in Yuuki, Zero and the Night Class's secret…?' Yori wondered as she felt Ichiru went inside their classroom.

Yori looked back at the closed door and sighed. 'He was warning me… In a way, I think. I guess he too knows the secret of the Cross Academy.' She walked through the corridor and she decided not to return back to their dorms since it was early. They didn't have any homework since Exams were finally over and on Saturday they would have a Halloween party.

Yori found herself walking near the lake at Cross Academy. She look at the lake and she thought of sitting quietly on the grass, She allowed herself to be amazed and be out of breath of the serenity in front of her. It has been long since she had been relaxing her mind. Since it was Exam week, she had to study and do her best to get high grades. She was pressured by the note she received from her parents. It was heartwarming and burdening at the same time.

Yori sighed, she remember her parents. Soon it would be Christmas break and she had to go back to her house and spend Christmas with her family as tradition. But the thought of coming home didn't make her happy, it was quite the opposite. She began to reminiscence about her parents as the wind blew by and her hair strands swayed with the cool breeze. Soon the lake would freeze on winter and the whole surrounding will be covered with snow. She sighed. The thought made her shiver, she didn't like the cold but she loved the snow. 'If only the snow was warm, at least it wouldn't feel cold.' Yori thought. 'but that would be impossible.'

Then she heard a twig snapped behind her and all her thoughts faded away. Yori glanced back at the forest entrance and saw a guy wearing a white uniform approach her. When he finally reached her, she didn't spoke a word and admired the beauty of nature more. The man with blue eyes and blond hair looked at Yori.

Aidou was the one who destroyed the silence among them and break the ice, "I see you haven't told anybody what you know."

"Is there a reason for me to do that?" Yori said without looking at Aidou. "If you think I'll expose the Night Class because of that little incident, you may have guessed wrong." She thought that her words may have been a little cold but, whenever she was with Aidou-sempai, she just can't calm herself.

Aidou walked near the lake and picked up stones then threw it to the surface of the lake. "Weren't you scared at the thought of being bitten by vampires?" He looks back at Yori and added, "Or perhaps, seeks attention amongst your classmates."

Yori stood up, She knew this conversation wouldn't go anywhere. 'Were leading a cat and dog life…' Yori thought as she looked at Aidou.

Aidou looked at the silent girl who was staring at him, again. 'Damn, she's giving me the silent treatment again.' Aidou thought that the girl in front of him was really different from any other girls he had known. She didn't oppose his words or got angry because of his insult. Instead she just stood there silently, looking at him. And this made him uneasy, it made him think that he was a bad guy and he didn't like it one bit. Her reaction was entirely different from the others. She didn't feel intimidated by his charms, she didn't swoon on his feet when he smiled and right now she looked like she didn't have any emotion. 'Damn.' He cursed, he didn't know who was the curse for. 'She's colder than my ice. Is she really living?'

Then Aidou saw her turn her back and started walking back to the forest, he was sure she was going home. He was disappointed, but why? A part of his mind told him… 'It's because she ignored a noble vampire like you…' but why? 'I want to ask her, dammit.'

"Hey!" Aidou shouted. "Why didn't you tell anyone??"

Luckily, she stopped and looks at him. "My father told me to never bite off more than what I can chew, and always bite my tongue when people insult me." She emphasized her voice on 'Father.' After saying those words, she turned around and started walking again.

Aidou felt as if he hit her on the spot. He couldn't say anything anymore. He wanted to make her emotionless face change to … something. 'Damn. Why am I so affected by this girl?' A part of him replied to him, 'because she jilted you when you tried to make a move on her.' Well why wouldn't she? She very well knew that he was a vampire. And he liked the thought of being feared but why… why? When she looks at him, he couldn't sense fear but… Aidou looked at Yori, then she turned her back.

Then after a while she added, "You should go back to your dorms too Aidou-sempai, Night Class are almost starting."

With those words Yori left Aidou standing there, she didn't know why she did that… She acted against her principles. She was taught never to say something bad to a person ad let the sleeping dogs lie. But at that moment, she felt the urge to say something and tell him to stop insulting her. She wasn't like those girls he know, Yori knew that. But she also knew he was a vampire, and she knew that she shouldn't meddle herself in their problems. She struggle so hard not to say anything that could provoke him, but… her feelings just flow out of her heart at that moment. And she hated it. She hated him, she hated the feeling he made her feel whenever he's around.

She was now standing in front of their dorm. Yori sighed and decided not to look back.

Aidou was still on the lake, staring at where Yori left. He brushed his hair by his hand and sighed. Not known to Aidou, Kaname saw the whole scene and he sighed. Seiren was behind him.

"If she suspects anything, you know what to do." Kaname ordered.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Seiren obeyed and disappeared.

Kaname stared at his friend and thought, 'Fate could be cruel sometimes, we maybe invincible compared to humans and yet we are vulnerable to these feelings that humans possess.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday afternoon, and tomorrow night will be the Halloween party everyone awaited. All the students were eager on dancing with the Night Class. Everyone except Yori, she hasn't anticipated the ball that will be held tomorrow in the gym.

Yuuki was nervous as she anticipated for her grades, Yori looked at her friend. She smiled at her friend's uneasiness. And then everyone screamed as their teacher in homeroom arrived.

Everyone waited as their teacher posted the results for their exams.

"Just as I thought I can't see my exam results, I know I'll fail." Yuuki blurted out as she stood.

"Yuuki, sooner or later you'll have to see it for yourself. Have a little faith in yourself, you studied hard right?" Yori encourage Yuuki.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki hugged her friend.

"YUUKI CROSS!" the class representative walked to Yuuki and Yori.

"Hai? Class representative…?" Yuuki said nervously.

Class Representative shook Yuuki's hand. "Good JOB! CROSS-san! You got a high grade! As expected Miss Wakaba, she was a great tutor!" Class Representative happily said.

"It wasn't Yori's fault she tried her best to teach me… eeh??" Yuuki couldn't believe what Class Representative said. "What?! I passed?!?" She said as she finally absorbed. Yuuki looked at Yori and Yori smiled.

"Good job, Yuuki. I told you, your efforts will be repaid." Yori said to Yuuki. She was really happy Yuuki passed their exams.

"Thanks Yori, It was because you helped me. You're my life saver Yori. Arigatou!" Yuuki happily said as she hugged her best friend closer.

"I could finally dance with Ruka-sama." Class representative emotionally said.

Yuuki and Yori laughed.

"Yuuki, so are still dedicated to wear the dress Kaname-sempai gave you?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, it's the only dress I have." Yuuki replied.

"Then you should wear the one my mom just sent me." Yori said.

"Eeh? But that's the dress your mom gave you. You should wear it." Yuuki shook her head as she denied Yori's offer.

"C'mon Yuuki, I told you I already had one in mind. You should totally wear the dress I'm sure it'll fit you. And I know you'll like it." Yori said.

"But-"

"Please?" Yori said as she pleads Yuuki to wear the dress. "I know you have prefect duties but you should relax sometimes."

"That's true." Yuuki sighed and then added. "Oh yeah, It's almost time for Night Class to start." Yuuki remembered. "I have to go." She looked back. "Did Zero already left? Geez… He left me behind, again. Gomen Yori-chan looks like I can't try the dress your mom sent tonight."

"It's okay, I'll wait for you." Yori stood up.

"Eeh? You're coming with me in my prefect duties?" Yuuki said as she stood up.

"Yeah, Zero already left so I wanted to accompany you. Let's go Yuuki." Yori said as she walked.

"Wait, Yori!" Yuuki followed Yori. "Geez… You really want me to try on the dress don't you?"

"Guilty." Yori confessed with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aidou-sempai!!" Day Class Girls screamed and yelled.

The Moon Dorm Gates were opened and a whistle would be heard. The students from the Night Class walked in the pathway while the Day Class girls tried to get their attention.

"Don't push! Hey!" Yuuki said as she pushed back the avid fans of the Night Class.

"Hello everyone, Are you excited for tomorrow's party!?" Aidou said cheerfully as the girls replied yes and nodded. Then Aidou saw Yuuki Cross and decided to play a prank on her.

Aidou put his arms around Yuuki's shoulder, "Yo! Prefect! Hello Girls!" he said and winked at them.

"Aidou-sempai!!" Yuuki resisted.

The fan girls looked at Yuuki with menancing glares. "Miss Prefect!"

Aidou laughed at Yuuki, she would be the target of his fans with what he did. He released Yuuki when he noticed Kaname's glare at him. He feared the dorm leader. He backed away from the prefect.

Aidou put his hands above showing his surrender to the dorm leader. The Night Class walked gracefully towards the school grounds. Then he saw her. She was hiding behind the other Day Class girls. She looked at him and then walk towards the prefects as the Day Class girls' screamed subsided. His blue eyes followed her every move.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki looked at his cousin. "You're being left behind."

"Yeah, coming." Aidou said cheerfully as he walked with his fellow classmates. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself. He glanced back again and saw Yori smiling to Yuuki and talked to the bastard Zero. He snorted as a sign of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Akatsuki asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." Aidou said calmly.

Meanwhile Yori approached Zero and Yuuki. Yuuki apologized for taking too long. Zero looked Yori, he was surprised to see her there. Yori said that she was waiting for Yuuki.

"Yuuki is going to try a dress for tomorrow's party." Yori said to Zero.

"Yeah, Yori pushed me to the corner and made me agreed. Let's go Yori-chan." Yuuki said to Zero. "Oh yeah, I maybe late for night patrol, ok Zero?"

"Whatever." Zero replied.

"Geez.. Let's go Yori." Yuuki said as she grabbed Yori's hand.

Yori nodded, "Take care Kiryu." She added and walked back to the dorm with Yuuki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: There! . hehe What cha think? I think this chapter showed Yori's and Aidou's different side. Hehe… Hmmm… I wanted to simply show Aidou-sempai and Yori-chan's slowly budding relationship. Yey! ^^,

Yori-chan: Ichiru is kinda like Zero nee? He doesn't talk that much.

Ichiru-kun: In a way, I guess. (smile) I just wanted Yori-chan to be careful.

Yori-chan: Honto? You're a nice person Ichiru-kun. (smile)

Ichiru-kun: You're nice too Yori-chan. (smile)

Aidou-sempai: Oi!! Kiryu! Stay away from Yori-chan! . You already have Kurenai Maria!

Yuuki-chan: Aidou-sempai is jealous of Ichiru-kun. (laughs)

Mitsuki-chi: Well I wonder if I'll change this fanfic to Ichiru x Yori pair. (laughs)

Aidou-sempai: Warui! Mitsuki-chi! I may have my scenes here but I'm getting bullied by everyone.

Mitsuki-chi: Oh well! Hope you like this chapter. Mata Ashita on the next chapter. ^^, Bye bye!!

Yori-chan and Ichiru: Take care, ok? Bye-bye! (bow)

Aidou-sempai: Yori-chan!!


	7. commercial part 1 in the making

Mitsuki-chi: This is not included in the story please turn to the next chapter if you don't wanna read this. Wakarimasu? Ok.! ^^,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is a commercial of my Story (How I got my fan fic story part 1)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki-chan: Right now, we're gonna interview Mitsuki-chi. So if you'll like to read it. It's okay.

Yori-chan: Yes, so let's start. T.T So Mitsuki-chi are you really a VK otaku fan?

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! Absolutely! ^^, I just love VK!

Yuuki-chan: Eeh really? You love Hino-sama that much?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, very! . hehe, I'm amazed at how she got the idea of VK! Totally! Hmm… I think I began liking vampires because of her.

Aidou-sempai: So you don't like vampires?!

Mitsuki-chi: Not really, . I watched several movies about movies, it was entitled DRACULA and I watched series like BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER but I wasn't totally addicted to it. (sigh) hehe

Yuuki-chan: So when did you read VK? Were you impressed by it when you first saw it?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah!~ I read it when I first knew that there was an online manga! Thanks to my best friend, who is an otaku too! Hehe, she introduced it to me since she read ZETTAI KARESHI online. LOL XD

Yori-chan: What was your impression of VK at first? T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Hmm, I though when I read the summary, this looks good a normal student inlove with a vampire! ^^,

Yuuki-chan: So have you read a lot of mangas before you read VK?

Mitsuki-chi: Nope, hehe… VK was my first manga along with LOVE MONSTER and FUSHIGI YUUGI GENBU KAIDEN. I was only watching animes on TV like Fuushi Yuugi and Flame of Recca, Card Captor Sakura, etc.

Yori-chan: I see, so what was your first love anime?

Mitsuki-chi: Oh boy~ weell my first love anime was the classical Sailor Moon Collection, hehehe, You know Usagi and Mamoru, LOL XD I totally watched all the Sailor Moon! Hehe, and then came Akazuking Cha-Cha. ^^, and then I watched Voltes 5 and Daimos, hehe…

Aidou-sempai: Eeh, those are so old…. So boring

Mitsuki-chi: Really? I thought they were good besides, I was still 5 years old back then around 1996 I think hehe, LOL XD whatcha expect? .

Yuuki-chan: So who was your first pair in VK?

Mitsuki-chi: Of course! YUUKI-chan X KANAME-sama! . LOL XD

Yuuki-chan: EEEH!!?? US?! (blush) You're teasing me MITSUKI-chi!!

Mitsuki-chi: No, of course not! . I TOTALLY like your pairing with Kaname-sempai. SO HOT AND INNOCENT. Nee Kaname-sama?

Kaname-sempai: (looking at Yuuki) I guess, Yuuki-chan is pretty innocent. (smile) Arigatou for the support Mitsuki-chi.

Yuuki-chan: (blush more) Kaname-sempai! . Geez… You too are teasing me! .

Yori-chan: So why didn't you make your first fan fic with YuMe?

Mitsuki-chi: Oh that's because I saw a forum in MangFox about who would you pair with Aidou-sempai and I thought hey I know Yuuki loves Kaname and vice versa but what about Yori and Aidou? So I created a fan fic! LOL XD I wanted Yori-chan and Aidou-sempai who were totally opposites to fall in love with eachother.

Aidou-sempai: Eeh? I was talked about in a forum?

Mitsuki-chi: Yes Yes, actually we talked about you because you were the only one in the Night Class with no pair, well Seiren too… but I know you don't like to pair with her. Besides She is Kaname-sempai's body guard. Ichijo has none too but then, I think he's fine with Seiren. They're friends! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: What?! I didn't realize that! Was I so left out? I thought I had a pairing.

Night Class Students: No you don't

Aidou-sempai: Warui! .

Mitsuki-chi: hehe, n.n Too bad Aidou-sempai.

Yori-chan: I see, so why did you entitle your story…. KNOW ME AND EACH PIECE OF MY HEART?

Mitsuki-chi: Oh, about that, It's because it seemed like Aidou-sempai and Yori-chan don't know each other so I wanted you guys to KNOW… n.n and then the 2nd part of the title was inspired by the song of Atazzio. Hehe EVERY PIECE OF MY HEART, I just got the song when I first created the story. LOL XD and I thought hey, this song reflects you guys so why not try it. ^^,

Aidou-sempai: EEH! I didn't know that. I don't have any secret.

Mitsuki-chi: Oh well I thought YOU DO, n.n

Yori-chan: Hmm… T.T Mitsuki-chi I think you are somehow like me, aren't you?

Mitsuki-chi: (laughs) Oh yeah, I am, somehow like you Yori-chan. ^^, I am also a bookworm and nerd. LOL XD! And my best friends are so the total opposite of me, They're like Yuuki-chan.

Aidou-sempai: So they are like Cross even in brain-aspects?

Yuuki-chan: AIDOU-SEMPAI!!

Mitsuki-chi: I don't know about that! Haha! LOL XD

Kaname-sempai: So are you in love with a guy opposite of you?

Mitsuki-chi: (think) (blush) Oh hey! It's already time! ^^, See you guys later! Hehe! ^^, Bye bye!~

Yuuki-chan & Aidou-sempai: Oi!! . You're avoiding the subject! You still haven't answer the question yet!!

Mitsuki-chi: Oh weell!~ n.n Mata Ashita! I'll answer it next time!! ^^, Please review the next chapter! ^^,

Yori-chan: Onegai. (bow) T.T


	8. Used to hate hearing love songs

Mitsuki-chi: Hmmm. (yawn)

Yuuki-chan: What's wrong Mitsuki-chi? Didn't you sleep late yesterday?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah. I read fanfic stories last night. I was so absorbed in reading. T.T

Kaname-sempai: That's bad for your health; your skin will look pale and your body will breakdown if you keep that up.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah I know, n.n I guess I'm more energetic at night. Anyway. Here's the next chapter of my fan fic story! Hope you'll like it!

Aidou-sempai: Mitsuki-chi is like a vampire!

Yori-chan: But still Mitsuki-chi doesn't own vampire knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah so please review! ^^, minna!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuki, are you done? Do you mind if I went in?" Yori knocked on Yuuki's room; they were in Chairman's house near the school grounds.

"Yeah, I'm done." Yuuki said and opened the door. "Woow… Yori you look beautiful."

"You too, Yuuki. I told you it'll look good on you." Yori said as she admired her best friend as she wore the dress her mom gave her.

Yuuki was wearing a white and violet dress that reached below her knees. The violet garment was covering a plain white dress, and formind a V on the chest. In the middle there was a beautiful gem, it was a ruby brooch in a shape of a rose. The lining of the dress was layered. It was sleeveless but had a thin cloth on the shoulders, which was made in a ruffle. At her feet, Yuuki wore a simple silver sandal that was ½ inch.

Yori was happy she made Yuuki wear the dress. It fitted nicely to her and if she could say it to herself, it was made for Yuuki.

Yuuki looked at her friend, "You think I look good? Is it revealing too much? Geez… I knew I should have just worn-"

"It looks perfect on you, Yuuki." Yori interrupted. She on the other hand, wore a sapphire blue dress that reached above her knee. Her dress, like Yuuki, had a white undergarment but it had ruffles; it reached below her knee. The dress covered her arms until her elbow and was ballooned. Her dress was simple yet elegant. She added a simple necklace to her neck, it was a aquamarine gem shaped as a teardrop. She was wearing boots at her feet.

"It looks perfect on you too, Yori." Yuuki said as she looked at her best friend.

They started complimenting each other and giggling at the same time. Chairman Cross found the two girls in that state.

"Oh my, how wonderful my daughter looks! Yori too!" The chairman smiled as he saw the two girls. "I'll go get the camera!" Then he ran off to his room.

"But you know Yori, I was kind of thinking, aren't we going to a Halloween party?" Yuuki said.

"Yes we are. That's why my mom also sent me these." Yori showed Yuuki a pair of angel wings and a witch hat and cape.

"Your mom included these too?" Yuuki was shocked. "Tell me, what's your mother's job? Is she a designer?"

Yori nodded. "My mom… she runs a boutique. She's a fashion designer, usually she sents me more than one option when we are attending a party. She usually lets me be her mannequin at home."

"I see, no wonder she knows all your size and sent you all these. So which one do you like?" Yuuki pointed at what Yori was holding.

"I'll take the hat and robe." Yori gave Yuuki the angel wings. "The wings look better on you Yuuki." She said and smiled.

"I don't know about that." Yuuki said as she wore the angel wings on her back. Yori did the same. She put the cape on her shoulder and hat on her head.

The two girls look at each other and laughed. It was then Ichiru and Zero arrived, and on their faces was written 'forced to appear on costume.' Yori and Yuuki laughed.

"The chairman's idea I guess." Yuuki said to the twins. Zero grunted as an agreement and Ichiru shook his head.

The twins were wearing Yagami-sensei and Chairman Cross's clothes.

"It looks good on you two, see I knew those clothes would fit perfectly on you two!" the Chairman said happily. "Now we'll take a picture like a real family. C'mon."

"So humiliating." Ichiru whispered as he shook his head. Then walked out.

"Ichiru-kun!!" the Chairman said as he saw Ichiru left. Zero followed his brother and simply said "I'm going to patrol outside."

Yuuki took the opportunity and get her white robe. Then she grabbed Yori and said, "We're going too, let's go Yori."

Yori nodded as they went out the door.

"But we haven't taken a picture yet." The Chairman said disappointedly.

"Are you sure, it's okay to create a party Cross, its coming soon isn't it?" Yagami-sensei stood in the hallway.

"I know, but this is the only way I know that can put an ease to the fate of those children. I want them to enjoy every single moment of their lives here at Cross Academy." The Chairman looked out the window. Then looked at Yagami-sensei, "So what are you suppose to be?" the chair man change the question suddenly.

"I should ask you the same question. Are suppose to be pirate?" Yagami-sensei said and added, "And don't change the topic."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki and Yori went inside the gymnasium; everyone was dressed in costumes and gowns. Some dressed as zombies and monsters, some dressed weirdly and silly.

Yuuki spotted the Night Class and she was surprised that they wore costumes too.

"The Night Class are vampires." Yori said.

"Eeh?! What did you mean by that Yori?" Yuuki looked at her friend. And Yuuki thought, 'does she know?'

"I meant the Night Class students are wearing Vampire costumes, tonight." Yori corrected. 'Although what I said was true.' Yori thought.

Yuuki sighed. She was relieved Yori didn't know. She looked around, but she didn't saw Kaname-sempai. He was no where to be seen.

"You're looking for Kaname-sempai aren't you?" Yori said.

"N-No, of course not." Yuuki shook her head.

'She's so easy to read, of course she is.' Yori looked around. But she couldn't find Kaname-sempai anywhere.

"Yori, I need to patrol around first." Yuuki said as she put the prefect emblem on her right arm. "You go have some fun ok?" She said and walked around.

Yori sighed. She looked around; her eyes were searching for someone. Unfortunately her eyes couldn't spot that particular person. 'Why am I looking for him? Geez…' Yori sighed again and went to the refreshment corner.

She got some punch in the color of red, 'Typical… just like blood. I'm sure the Night Class students are enjoying themselves.' She thought as she heard a cough behind her. Yori turned around and saw it was a boy in their class.

"Wakaba-san, would like to dance with me?" her classmate asked.

Yori didn't want to dance but as her father always said, 'Never turn down a noble offer with good intentions.' She put down the juice and nodded to her classmate.

He escorted her to the dance floor and they danced the waltz. Of course, she danced gracefully with her partner since she always danced in parties attended by her parents. Her partner complimented her while dancing. She smiled dryly and tried to act interested on what he was saying. She learned that he was admiring her beauty and knowledge and asked if he could court her. Yori wasn't surprised at his confession.

She tried to be polite and told him she was grateful but she wasn't prepared to have a relationship with anybody. She was dedicated on her studies and nothing else. Friendship is all she could offer. The song ended and change to a faster beat. He was sad, she knows. Who would be happy to be rejected? But he smiled at her one last time and escorted her to the refreshment table and accepted her offer to be friends. Then he left knowing she broke his heart.

"There are you are, Yori. Wait, the guy you were with… he's our classmate right?" Yuuki said as she approaches Yori. Yori nodded. "Did you guys danced?" Yuuki asked again. Yori nodded as a response again. "I see… Why did he look sad as he left?"

"It's because I turned him down when he confessed to me." Yori said.

"You what??" Yuuki blurted out. "Why?"

"It's because-"

Ichijo and Kain interrupted Yuuki and Yori's conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation girls, but Kaname-sama wishes to speak with you Yuuki-chan." Ichijo said with a smile.

"Kaname wishes to see me?" Yuuki asked. Kain nodded and told her to follow him.

Yori was left with Ichijo when he asked her to dance.

"You don't mind do you?" Ichijo said smiling.

"No… I don't Ichijo-sempai." Yori said politely. Ichijo guided her to the dance floor. He opened a conversation to ease the tension around them. Yori knew that a lot of girls were looking at her as she danced with a student from the night class.

"You danced gracefully back there with that guy a moment ago." Ichijo complimented Yori as he twirls Yori around gently and then placed a hand back on her waist.

"Thank you for the compliment, my partner deserves a flattering remark too. I was just following his lead." Yori replied.

Ichijo laughed. "You are pretty humble, we both know who lead and did not."

Yori blushed. "I guess so; you are a good dancer as well. Are all the Night Class students, like you?"

Ichijo took Yori's words as a compliment to his classmate and smiled, "Yes, I think so… we are always attending parties you see."

"I see, so who thought of your costumes?" Yori asked again. 'So even vampires attend parties. I wonder what kind of parties they attend to.'

"Oh you mean this?" Ichijo look at his clothes and smiled. "We all thought of it, although I don't look as a real vampire."

Yori looked at Ichijo and examined his costume, he was correct. He looked like a classy vampire. He was wearing a tuxedo and cape. She looked at his fangs. 'Probably real.' She thought.

"You look like a vampire attending a party." Yori said sarcastically.

"I guess that's the point right?" He laughed at her comment. The song ended. "Oh well it was nice dancing and talking with you, Miss Wakaba." He said and escorted her out of the dance floor.

She looked at him. 'How did he know my name? He never asked for it if I remember correctly.'

She was about to ask him how he knew her name when he already left. She wondered if vampires can read mind or something. 'Or does he really know me? He is the vice president of the Night Class.' She shook her head. 'I wondered if he knew that I know they are vampires.'

Aidou looked at the girl Ichijo-san's partner a while ago. She was beautiful as she wore a sapphire blue dress. She costumed herself as a witch, and Aidou thought maybe she already put a spell on him. He didn't know how his feet got him near her and how his mouth was able to say, "Dance with me." She hesitated, but feeling as obliged she agreed and nodded.

His way of asking was harsh he knew, he wanted to ask her nicely and smile. But he couldn't do it. And now as they dance he thought of a conversation to break the ice. He looked at her, she calmly dances with him. She was a great dancer; he noticed as she dance with Ichijo-san and a human boy. He gritted his teeth as something green inside him grew. 'Who was that guy?'

He sighed, only then did Yori look at his partner. They were waltzing in the floor, and he sighed suddenly. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she felt something irritated her partner… and she guess. 'Could it be me?'

"You look lovely tonight." Aidou tried to compliment her. "Blue fits you." 'Blue fits you? Where did your charms go, down the drain? Damn."

"Thank you." She replied examining what he said. 'Blue fits you? Did he mean her dress?' "You don't look bad yourself." She said, and thought. 'Kuso. He might think I insulted him.' "I meant, you look…" she looked at him. "nice." He was staring at her.

"Thanks." Aidou felt happy at her compliment. 'Why am I feeling happy just because I got a compliment?' he thought.

Yori look at Aidou… 'Is he embarrassed?' she tried to shake her head. 'Impossible, a playboy like him wouldn't be embarrassed because of my simple praise.'

Yori look at the balcony. She saw Yuuki with Kaname, like the other Night Class students, he too was dressed as a vampire. 'The head of the Vampires.' She thought mockingly. Why does she care about finding the secret of Cross Academy? She, Sayori Wakaba, shouldn't stick her nose to other's privacy since even she has them.

'My own.' Yori looked at Yuuki, she was worried for her friend. Yuuki knew their secret and yet she doesn't distance herself. Zero too, is a vampire and yet Yori feels he hate that fact and tries to denied it.

"Hey." Aidou said looking at how Yori looked at her friend outside. He also saw it, Kaname-sama and Cross dancing-off the beat-slowly. He noticed the smile as Kaname look at Yuuki. It was a smile he never showed in front of them-the Night Class- and to other people-especially their kind.

"What is it?" Yori asked as she changed her gaze from Yuuki and Kaname to Aidou. She stared at his blue eyes.

"Your friend, are you worried Kaname-sempai would do something to her?" Aidou asked out of the blue.

"No. I know Kaname-sempai wouldn't do anything to harm Yuuki. I know he treasure her too much to think of doing something terrible." Yori replied.

"That's true. So do you trust Kaname-sempai?" Aidou said. But at the back of Aidou's mind it said, 'Do you trust our kind? Do you trust a vampire like me…? Would you trust me?'

Yori thought of what Aidou said, trying to decipher his words. She thought of an answer. "Yuuki trust Kaname-sempai… She trust your kind… So if Yuuki believe in you guys, I do too… I trust Kaname-sempai." She didn't look at his eyes. She thought maybe he could sense that she also believed in him.

"I see… It's good to know that you won't betray us." Aidou said. "Can I ask something again?"

"What is it?" Yori answered.

"What's your name…?"

"Eeh??" Yori wondered and then smiled. She couldn't a small giggle escape her mouth. She knew Aidou was wondering why she laughed.

"What!!? Why are you laughing?" Aidou asked. Was she insulting him? 'I asked for her name and she replies with laughter. Was she mocking a noble vampire like himself?' Although Aidou also thought that Yori was more stunning when she smiles.

"Nothing." She tried to suppress her laughter and calmly said to him, "I was shocked you asked my name. Ichijo-sempai didn't ask my name yet he knows it. I thought vampires are mind readers, so I didn't expect you to ask me a simple question like that."

'Geez… Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Aidou thought. He could get many information about this girl and yet he wanted her to tell it to him. 'But why?'

Yori looked at Aidou, "Sayori. Sayori Wakaba, That's my name."

"Sayori." Aidou repeated like a child.

Yori was kind of embarrassed as he said her name. She wondered why it felt nice to hear him say his name. "Y-Yori. You can just call me Yori like everyone does."

"Yori." Aidou repeated again. Why did kept saying her name? Maybe because it sounded nice to hear. 'call me Yori like everyone does. Everyone? Even that guy?' he wondered as he remembered the human who dance with Yori before Ichijo did. And like before, it affected him to see Yori dance with a guy like that.

Then Aidou recovered and tried to stay calm and control his emotions. "Oh yeah, my name is-"

"I very much know who you are, sempai. It's Hanabusa Aidou right?" Yori said, she was embarrassed at just saying his name.

"Yeah." Aidou said. She knows his name. 'Well, who wouldn't do…?' he thought. But knowing that Yori know him made him felt that she was interested in him. Like all his fans. It was only then that he realize that the song has stopped and almost everyone was staring at them. He knew very well what their eyes say. 'Jealousy.' He thought and looked back at Yori. And he wondered as he looks into her eyes.

Yori knew the envious stares pinned at her, and she didn't like it. She knew who this man was and yet she entertained herself with his flirtations. They stopped dancing. She tried to pull back from his embrace but Aidou won't let her go. She tried to pull away but his arms were like steel. She look at him, "I know very well who you are, Aidou-sempai."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: There! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's one of my masterpieces ^^, of this fan fiction. And one of my favorites too. Hehe…

Aidou-sempai: So Yori-chan are we friends? (smiles at Yori)

Yori-chan: Not so sure. I know you well enough, Aidou-sempai.

Aidou-sempai: Eeh! What do you know? Is it warui? Or Kakoi?!

Yori-chan: We'll see in the next chapter. T.T nee Mitsuki-chi?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, so please stay tune. ^^, Hope you like it, any comment about this chapter will do too. So please review minna!!

Yuuki-chan & Kaname-sempai: (still dancing) Onegai! (smiles) (stops dancing) (bows)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: warui-badkuso-fuck (curse)kakoi-cool

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Feels like you know me

Mitsuki-chi: This chapter was insipired by the song VULNERABLE by Secondhand Serenade, if you don't know it please check it out. It's a nice song.

Yori-chan: So what did I know about Aidou-sempai?

Aidou-sempai: Yeah what is it, Mitsuki-chi? What have you been telling Yori-chan??!?!

Mitsuki-chi: You'll find out later. (Smiles) Hope you like this chapter.

Yuuki-chan: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Kaname-sempai: Yes, Hino-sama does.

Mitsuki-chi: So please review minna!

Ichiru-kun: Please do. (bow)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know very well who you are, Aidou-sempai." Yori said to Aidou.

Aidou look back at Yori, wondering what she meant.

Yori and Aidou were staring at each other when another song started. It was a love song…

_Share with me the blankets that's you're wrapped in… because it's cold outside…_

_Share me with me the secrets that you kept in... Because it's cold inside..._

_And you're slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me so..._

_Let's pretend were alone..._

"What are you talking about?" Aidou asked. "What would a human like you know about me?" He pulled her closer to his chest

Yori sensed his rising tone, was he angry? "I know about you because you're always talked about by girls around me. I didn't intend to make you angry in some way, sempai."

Aidou calmed himself. He brushed his hair with his hand. "Gomen. I lost control." 'Of course, she knows me… I am always talked about.' He loosens his hands on her but doesn't let her go. He begin to sway their bodies. They danced on the song.

"I'm sure it's not all good is it?" Aidou asked Yori. Aidou lead in their dance. It was slow like what Kanme-sempai and Yuuki danced outside. It was off beat but he didn't care. His fans were looking at them enviously and others were wondering. But he didn't care; he found it possible to forget those stares and gazes that bore holes on their backs. But he didn't care one bit. All he wanted to care about was how Yori thought of him. 'Weird' he thought. Why did one petite girl like Yori make him care?

"I don't know about that. All my classmates are your fans. They won't say anything bad about you." Yori said as she follow his lead on their 2nd dance.

_And I know you maybe scared and I know were unprepared..._

_But I don't care..._

He smiled. 'All my fans.' Aidou thought. 'She makes it sound bad.' "So what do they say about me?"

Yori looked at Aidou smiled. It was somehow different from his normal smile, the ones he shows to his fans. "They say that you are handsome, pretty, charming, and wonderful—"

Aidou interrupted her voice, "What about you? What do you think of me?" He asked without looking at her. He was scared what she thought of him.

"I think…" Yori looked at Aidou. 'I think you're selfish, arrogant, childish, impudent, reckless, and egoistic bastard… and yet." She looked at his blue eyes. "I think that Aidou-sempai is almost perfect person." She said shyly.

Then as if Yori remembered his true identity she added, "in your case… a vampire… I think Aidou-sempai is noble vampire that everyone admires."

"Really? Is that what you think?" Aidou looked at Yori's eyes. He felt a confidence tug him.

"Though he maybe reckless and impolite sometimes." Yori added. "And he only thinks of himself and causes trouble for Yuuki. He wants attention from other people and is really a self-centered childish person."

'Bull's eye.' Aidou thought. 'I knew it.'

_Tell me, Tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure..._

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one who's vulnerable... impossible._

"But… all your bad points are nothing to your good aspects. Aidou-sempai is an almost perfect person despite his dire characteristics." Yori said as she blushed at the world she told him.

Aidou looked at the girl in front of him. He could sense that she doesn't want to make him feel bad and still tell him what she thought of him politely. Was she always like this? Always polite? Always calm and apt? She never show her emotions, he noticed that. She always tries to analyze her words before she throws it at other people.

_I was born to tell you 'I love you'..._

_Isn't a song already? I can be rich in melody. And it's true I can't go on without you..._

_Your smile makes me see clearer if you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_And you're slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me so..._

'For me you are the one almost to perfection, Yori. You cover yourself with a wall as cold as ice.' Aidou thought. 'Wait what was I thinking? Why do I care about this girl?'

"But… For sometimes, I think that Aidou-sempai has a lonely side too. I guess that's why you crave for attention."

'Bull's eye again.' Aidou thought. Yori: three ; Aidou: zero

"I-" Aidou began to talk. "I'm the eldest son of my family, a lot is expected from me as the only son. My family served Kaname-sama and I am expected to make him pleased."

"Kaname-sempai… He's like your leader right? Like an emperor or king."

"Yes, He is. He is a royalty by blood. Humans may not know but he is a very important person to me and to every other people of my kind."

"Oh. I see." Yori said. 'So vampires who are like kaname-sempai are royalty.'

_let's pretend were alone..._

_and I know you maybe scared and I know were unprepared..._

_But I don't care..._

_Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure..._

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one who's vulnerable... impossible._

'We have a huge difference. By kind, by characteristics, by blood, everything… We are complete opposite individual.' Yori thought.

_Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere..._

_Just wait around and see maybe I'm a much more...._

_You never know what lies ahead _

_I promise I could be anyone, I can be anything..._

_Just because you were doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I could be anyone, I can be anything..._

_I promise I could be what you need!_

Silence enveloped Aidou and Yori as they danced. It seemed that their dance last to forever. And Yori thought it was impossible, unlike Yuuki whose feelings are mutual. Theirs are not.

'I don't like Aidou-sempai.' She thought. But it was an invalid thought to her heart. She knew right then at that moment, the pillar she build so many years to keep herself protected was crumbling every moment she was with Aidou.

It was like the secret she kept herself about the Cross Academy… It was scary. She felt her whole being deteriorated. She was scared of what she was feeling for the Night Class Student dancing with her. It was unfamiliar and she didn't like it. But at that moment, she wanted to cherish their new found connection.

_Tell me, Tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure..._

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one who's vulnerable... impossible._

The song ended. Aidou and Yori stopped dancing. He found it impossible to let Yori go. But he knew better, what he was feeling was plain curiosity. A noble vampire like himself couldn't feel anymore than interest to a human like her. She was different; humans were different from a vampire like himself.

Aidou distanced himself from Yori. Yori also stepped back. "Thank you." Yori said politely.

"It's nothing." Aidou replied.

"I should go now, I'm sure your fans will get angry if they saw me talking to you." Yori said as she bowed at Aidou and turned around. She found it hard to walk away from him. She bit her lip not to show any sign of emotion such as sadness and disappointment. 'Nothing will be born from two opposite individual with a big difference in life.'

Aidou clutched his hand as he saw her walking away from him. He wanted to grab her and pull her into his arms again. He shook the thought in his head. 'I'm not supposed to feel anything towards a human as herself. I am Hanabusa Aidou. I am a noble vampire…' He decided not to look at Yori and walked to the near the balcony where his cousin Akatsuki stood with a female student of the Night Class; Ruka.

"I can't believe you dance with a human twice, Aidou." Ruka said to Aidou.

"Shut up, Ruka." Aidou said.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Hanabusa. What's wrong? Did she say something to upset you?" Akatsuki asked.

"No, she didn't. I just…" 'Feel hurt. I dunno why.' "…just a little irritated of her presence."

"I see." Akatsuki said. "I don't see her at the Moon Dorm gates. Is she a fan of yours?"

"No. She isn't."

"I see now, so a human girl irked your existence. Now, I see that a genius like you has been unacknowledged. Now I know everything." Ruka said mockingly to Aidou.

"Ruka." Akatsuki warned the beautiful blonde beside him.

"Yeah. I'm upset because of that." Aidou said. 'Yes, that must be it. She is just different that's why. My ego was blown. It was only simple as that. My pride as a playboy was crushed by a simple girl like her.' He thought as he stared at her.

Ruka didn't reply to his words, she thought now that Aidou accepted his weakness; it was not entertaining anymore to tease.

Like Ruka, Akatsuki thought of his cousin's words. It was strange to hear. Aidou accepted what Ruka said. 'Could it be…?' he thought. He shook his head; His cousin was not in love with a human girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori looked around for Yuuki, 'maybe she is still with Kaname-sempai.' Yori thought. She looked at the balcony. Aidou was there with two more Night Class Students. 'I can't check the balcony myself.' She would pass through him first before she could talk to Yuuki.

Yori sighed. She saw Zero and Ichiru talking and then Ichiru was asked by a girl. 'Probably to dance.' She thought. She walked to Zero. He was looking at the balcony too. 'Worried about Yuuki, I suppose.'

Zero felt Yori's presence. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

"Is Yuuki still there?" Yori asked, she disregarded his cold tone.

"Yeah, with Kuran." He said as he looked at Yori. "Why? What do you need from her?"

"Nothing, I thought I should inform her that I'll be returning to the Sun dorm." She told him. "Do you mind telling her that Kiryu?"

"No, I don't. But I don't think I could tell her immediately." He told her.

"I understand." She looked at the guards at the balcony. "Just tell her okay? I don't want her to worry."

"I see. I'll tell her. Anything else?"

"No, nothing more. Thanks Kiryu." She smiled dryly. Zero nodded.

"Is it okay for you to walk alone?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern. I don't think anything will attack me anyway."

"There are more things around here that may surprise you."

"Try me." She said. Zero looked at Yori. 'I know, it's dangerous.' "I'll be going then. Goodluck Kiryu. Take care." She said and turned around and walk to the exit.

'I'm near falling for a vampire; I don't think there's more surprising than that.' Yori thought.

The party was just getting good, but for Yori, it already ended. Together with her dance with Aidou. 'It may be very well the last one too.' She thought.

As she walked down the stairs to walk back to the Sun dorms, she realized one thing.

'So much for my happy ending…' she thought as the wind blew and her hair strands swayed with it. She wrapped her arms around her body. She needed to embrace herself, she needed to rebuild and strengthen her walls that Aidou almost crumbled.

As she brace herself and walked in the middle of the night, a few worms came back to her. It was the words she was told to never forget. It was the words of her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: Cliff-hanger!! Hehe! (I think I'm getting used on writing a chapter with this.) (smiles) (sigh) Oh well I have school tomorrow. And it's already late so I'll end here. ^^,

Yori-chan: Mitsuki-chi, I feel you made me have so many secrets.

Mitsuki-chi: Well I guess so. ^^, I wanted to let Aidou-sempai find those secrets and solve it himself! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: How many are there? Can I solve them myself? hmmm?

Mitsuki-chi: I don't know. Hehe… well hope you like this chapter. I liked the flow of this chapter, especially the song. It fits don't you think? Hehe…

Yuuki-chan: You're getting good Mitsuki-chi. Is the ending still far?

Mitsuki-chi: In a way, yes. ^^, Oh yeah I'm here to tell you that Haio Airen already ended, and it was a tragic one. (sigh) I'm kinda disappointed. Mayu Shinjo-sama made a sad ending. I was hoping it would be nice. Hmmm… don't worry readers I won't write something tragic like that. Hehe!

Kaname-sempai: We promise.

Aidou-sempai: Hope you like this chapter! If you do, review it okay?

Yori-chan: Mata Ashita minna! (Bows)

Mitsuki-chi: Bye bye!!~ (x",x)


	10. I wanna know you too

Mitsuki-chi: Hey minna! I know it's been a long time since I updated right? Hehe, Gomen. But don't worry it's already my Christmas Vacation so expect a speedy update!

Yori-chan: We missed you Mitsuki-chi.

Mitsuki-chi: I know, but I was absorbed with my other hobby reading! Hehe… Oh yeah, I just watched twilight and Edward Collin was so cool! (sigh)

Aidou-sempai: Who's that guy?

Mitsuki-chi: A vampire like you Aidou-sempai although he's from a fiction book! ^^, I also have the twilight book, and I'm gonna read it! Yey! But don't worry I'll still write!

Yori-chan: While Mitsuki-chi is busy being happy, we hope you enjoy this chapter minna! (gentle smile)

Aidou-sempai: Yes, please review and remember Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Yori-chan: Hino-sama does. Enjoy minna! (bow)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week after the party when Yori received a letter from her parents. She read it a couple of times and yet, she couldn't understand what it meant. Yori looked at Yuuki's bed. It was also a hard time for Yuuki. Yori looked at the sleeping Yuuki, she suffered from a migraine while they were in class.

'She's having those migraines and nightmares lately.' Yori thought. 'After the dance with Kuran-sempai, He has been keeping her close and Yuuki became his lover unexpectedly. It's weird.' Yori stared at Yuuki and then to the window outside. 'It has also been a week since Aidou-sempai has been escorting Yuuki, I know it's because of Kuran-sempai's order but…'

'What am I thinking…? I told myself again and again that I will try to bury those undeveloped feeling and yet… ' Yori shook the thought lingering in her head and stared at the letter in her hand.

'Mom and Dad want me to go home early and spend Christmas with them… again. They are also expecting good news about me in school.' Yori sighed. 'And my cooperation in our agreement.' Yori shrugged her shoulders at the thought of their agreement.

Yuuki mumbled in her sleep, and turned in her bed. Yori looked at Yuuki, she left her bed and went closer to Yuuki. 'Another nightmare again.' Yori thought.

Yuuki reached her hand up and gasped. "Yuuki? Yuuki? Wake up, you're having a nightmare. Yuuki?" Yori held Yuuki's hand and tugged her shoulders.

Yuuki woke up and looked at Yori. "Yori?" Yuuki whispered.

"Are you alright Yuuki? Did you have a bad dream?" Yori asked Yuuki.

Yuuki remembered her dream and it gave her a migraine. "It hurts." Yuuki said and held her head.

"Wait Yuuki, I'll call the chairman." Yori said as she tried to stand up.

"It's okay Yori." Yuuki held Yori's hand. "I think the pain somehow subsided. There's no need to worry Yori." Yuuki said with a forced smile. "Let's just go back to sleep…"

"Are you sure, Yuuki?" Yori looked at her friend with worry. 'Yuuki I know the pain is still there. I just wished I could help you ease the pain.'

Yuuki looked at Yori and said, "I'm okay Yori. Don't worry…" She laid on her bed. "Good night."

"Ok. Good night Yuuki." Yori said as she went back to her bed and looked at Yuuki sleeping. She sighed. 'I'm worried about Yuuki. What will happen when I leave her? Will she be okay? I know I promised him but… Yuuki needs me. I don't want her to be sad by herself especially with the vampire issue.' She lay in her bed and closed her eyes. 'But… I know he won't approve of my further stay in here.'

Yori remembered the agreement of her parents and her. She slept reminiscing about that day.

-BACK FLASH- Yori's dream -

Yori just got home that day, she was in junior high. She opened the door and saw her mother talking with her father on the living room; obviously they were talking about something serious.

Yori ignored the tension and ask them, "What's the matter, mom, dad?" She looked at her parents while she saw her mother sighed and her dad brushed his hair. "I suppose I should go to my room." She turned around.

"No need, Yori. Your dad and I were just talking about admitting you to a school for high school students. We agreed to let you enter Cross—" Her mother opened the issue to Yori.

"We did not agree on that matter. I will not allow Yori to go to a school unsupervised." Her dad argued with what her mother said.

"I was already informed that Cross Academy will take you in gladly, Yori. It's a boarding school so I suppose you'll have to stay there while studying." Her mother continued ignoring what her father just daid.

"I repeat myself, how did you get the idea of Yori attending a boarding school?" her father asked.

Of course Yori knew why her mother did that, she wanted Yori to be free from her father's grasp. Her reason? 'My father is very protective, of course he wouldn't agree. I presume, my mom probably wants me to enjoy high school. That's why she sends me off to a boarding school. And dad won't agree even once to my mom's idea. He never will.' Yori thought as her mom explained to her father the benefits of the Academy.

"I think Yori will like environment there." Her mother said.

"And she doesn't here?" Her father argued. "I don't care if Yori will like the environment there, Yori is going to enter an All Girls School again this high school."

'Great. The joy of an all girls school since pre-school.' Yori sarcastically said inside her head.

"Yori has been accepted and I already told everyone that she will go there. I want Yori to know the other side of the world she is living in, honey. Besides, Her grandparents thought that it would be a great opportunity of Yori to live with other people for once. England is not only her home. Don't you want her to see the world and its mysteries, like you did?" Her mom explained to her father.

Her father almost giving up to her mother put his hand on his forehead.

'Even a great lawyer like my father can't argue with his wife talking about the sake of their daughter.' Yori thought as she looked at her father. She looked at her mother. Her mother was looking intently at her father.

Then they heard her father sighed. It was what he does when he admits his defeat. Her mother looked happy and went to hug her father. Her father looked at her mother and wryly smiled.

'What a man does for his wife.' Yori thought that was what his father said in his head. 'Romantic.'

"Thank you honey! You don't know how much I am happy to know you agreed!" Her mother said.

"I don't see I have much of a choice." Her father said.

Her mother looked at her dad and kissed him. Yori turned her head. 'My parents are so in love with each other. And yet I can't help but wonder why I am an only child.'

"But…" Her father added. Yori looked at her parents. And her father look back at her, "You have to agree to some conditions…"

-END OF FLASH BACK- End of Yori's Dream -

Yori was awakened by the rays of light touching her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the window. It was day again, and last night she dreamed of that scene again. She sat up on her bed and looked at Yuuki, she was still sleeping. She sighed. She continued the dream in her head…

'You have to promise me that you always have to come home when you have breaks even if it is just a week. Also, you need to keep your grades up and never do anything drastic while you are away. I don't wanna hear from the headmaster that you act like juvenile delinquent there.' Yori thought of her father's condition.

Yori stood up and went to the bathroom and showered. As the water dripped to her body, the last sentence of her father rang in her head. 'Lastly, I forbid you from making any partner while staying there. I know I maybe a little strict and selfish but I don't want my only child and daughter's future be endangered because of love.'

Yori sighed and turned off the shower when she finished taking a bath. She wiped herself clean with her towel and put her white polo and black skirt. She went out and dried her hair. She sat down in her bed and thought of her parents.

Yori's father was a known lawyer and her mother was also a known fashion designer. They were always one of the hot icons in England. They loved their only child; they always found time for her and never want anything bad to happen to her. And as they were known, everyone expected a lot from their daughter too. As the only granddaughter of the Wakaba, they expected a lot from Yori.

Yori sighed. 'Expectations never do any good for a person.' She put on her socks and shoes. She stood up and tried to wake up Yuuki.

"Yuuki, it's almost time for class." Yori said while touching Yuuki's shoulder and shook her gently.

"5 more minutes, Yori." Yuuki said and grumbled.

Yori sighed, and smiled at Yuuki's reaction. 'But even though I agreed on my father's condition and promised never to betray his trust. And never like a guy… even a vampire.' Yori shook Yuuki again. 'I'm glad I went to Cross Academy because I met—' "Yuuki… they are serving croquets for lunch." Yori whispered in Yuuki's ear.

"Croquets?! I'll take 5!" Yuuki said as she sat up in her bed. Then realizing it's only morning.

Yori smiled and went to get her tie. She fixed her tie around her neck while Yuuki went to the bathroom still yawning.

She put in her vest and checked the things in her bag. Yuuki went out of the bathroom and dried her hair.

"Yori?" Yuuki said as she yawned. She was putting her socks and shoes.

"What is it Yuuki?" Yori said and looked at Yuuki in the mirror.

"Don't tell Zero about last night, I'm afraid he'll get worried."

Yori nodded, "Sure. I won't tell anyone anything." Yori said as she continued to fix her things.

"Yori?"

Yori raised her head and looked at Yuuki.

"If there's anything bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me."

'I should tell you the same, Yuuki.' Yori thought. She nodded at Yuuki and smiled. "You should take care of yourself too, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled at Yori and said cheerfully. "I will!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki and Yori saw Zero down the balcony of the girls' dorm. They had just finished eating breakfast and were going to school.

"Zero?!" Yuuki said to Zero. "What are you doing here?"

"The usual." Zero codly replied.

"They're still gonna escort me aren't they?" Yuuki said as she looked at Yori, "Gomen Yori, I know you don't like the Night Class students and I made you always come with me even though—"

"It's okay Yuuki." Yori interrupted Yuuki and walked down the balcony. "I don't mind. Let's go."

"Okay." Yuuki walked down the balcony and opened the door. Outside she saw the Night Class students, Aidou-sempai with Kain and Rima.

The Night Class students bowed and greeted her.

"Ohayou, Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai and Touya-sempai." Yuuki said with a wryly smile. "You don't have to do this everyday. I can manage myself, really."

"Shut up Cross!" Aidou said.

"sama" Rima added the honorific.

"You may not know what we are doing but I'll tell you it's because of Kaname-sama. So Cross" Aidou said while looking at Yuuki.

"sama" Rima added again.

"Hanabusa." Kain reminded Aidou.

"Please." Aidou calmed down. "allow us to escort you to your class."

"Let's go." Zero stepped down and ignored what Aidou said.

Aidou stared at Zero with irritation. Zero pay no attention to Aidou's glare.

Yori looked at Yuuki. "Let's go Yuuki." Yori said with a gentle smile. 'It's okay.' She tried to tell Yuuki. Yuuki seemed to understand what Yori is implying and stepped down the stairs and walked in the pathway.

Yori followed Zero. She didn't glance at Aidou or the other night class students. 'Don't look at him Yori, remember what you're father told you. Love will bring nothing good to your future.' Yori reminded herself.

Aidou looked as Yori passed by him. She ignored his very presence and acted as if she didn't knew him. 'This is for the better, Hanabusa. Remember. But...' He looked at Yori's eyes. It somehow showed a little bit of sadness and cheerlessness. It was different from the eyes she always shows him as she stare him. 'Does she have a problem? No. It's none of my business.' He followed Cross and her company. He looked at Yori's back. He felt she was distancing herself from him. 'She always ignores my presence.'

Yori noticed Aidou's stare that burn on her back. She tried to calm herself.

"Yori?" Yuuki said as she looked at Yori.

Yori looked at Yuuki, "What is it?"

"Nothing, you seemed tensed. I guessed it was my imagination. Oh yeah, what did you parents said in their letter? You were reading it last night." Yuuki replied.

"Nothing." Yori was surprised Yuuki noticed the letter. She tried to smile and reassure Yuuki it was really nothing. "They just want me home for Christmas."

"Oh I see, they must be eager to see you again." Yuuki said.

Yori noticed a little sadness in Yuuki's words. She tried to change the topic, "So did you do your homework in Algebra?" She looked at Zero and noticed he also saw it.

"Eeeh?!" Yuuki remembered suddenly. "No way! I forgot! Zero, do you have one?" Yuuki asked Zero.

"Yeah, I did mine last night." Zero replied.

"Eeh?! Why didn't you remind me? Warui! Yori…" Yuuki pout and looked at Yori with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, you can copy mine." Yori said to Yuuki.

"Thank you, Yori-chan! You are my life saver." Yuuki said.

"You shouldn't let Yuuki have everything she wants, Yori-san." Zero said to Yori. Yuuki pout at Zero and put her tongue out because of his comment.

Aidou looked Zero and wanted to freeze him badly. 'Yori-san? THAT BOY called her by her first name and with an honorific too! Geez…'

Akatsuki looked at Aidou. Aidou look back at Akatsuki looking pissed. Aidou looked at the people in front of him, 'And Cross is lazier than me, I would say if I was asked in their conversation.'

"I don't mind, Kiryu-kun." Yori replied to Zero's remark at Yuuki. "But you should follow what Kiryu-kun said too Yuuki."

"Hai, Yori-chan. I will." Yuuki said as she opened the door to their room.

Before they went in, they saw Ichiru opening the door too. He greeted them and smiled. "You're doing well Yuuki-chan." Then he looked at Zero's glare and the girl with them. "Good morning Yori-chan, oh yeah, a letter was delivered to you." He handed out the letter and then went inside.

Zero looked at Ichiru then to Yori and Yuuki. Yuuki looked while Yori opened the letter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: Cliff hanger! ^^, so did you guys liked it? (sigh) I added some twist to Yori's family back ground. So it can help you explain why Yori seems so proper and apt. Did I do it right? I was gonna make Yori's dad a doctor or detective. But being a lawyer seemed just right. (grin)

Yori-chan: That's nice. No wonder I'm like that. It's hard to satisfy people's expectations.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, totally. I know how you feel. My parents also do those things. Geez… Sometimes parents give us a hard time. (sigh)

Aidou-sempai: I second the motion to that, Anyway… I hope you guys like it. Even though my presence was too short.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, hai… I'll do better Aidou-sempai! Please review.

Yori-chan: Onegai! T.T (bow)

Aidou-sempai, Yori-chan and Mitsuki-chi: Bye bye! Mata Ashita minna!! (waves)


	11. commercial part 2 the pairings

Mitsuki-chi: This is not included in the story please turn to the next chapter if you don't wanna read this. Wakarimasu? Ok.! ^^,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is a commercial of my Story (How I got my fan fic story part 2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidou-sempai; Hey Everybody! And we're back!

Kaname-sempai: We'll be your hosts for now. (small smile)

Aidou-sempai: Yeah, and were here with Mitsuki-chi!

Mitsuki-chi: Hey Minna~! Moshi moshi! Ogenki desu ka? (Hello, How are you?)

Aidou-fans: (Applaud)

Kaname-sempai: So… Mitsuki-chi about our last topic are you gonna answer our question?

Mitsuki-chi: Question? . (blush) (nervous) Oh that question! (remembers) Hmmm…

Aidou-sempai: So Mitsuki-chi, do you have someone you like?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, I have. . (blush) But he's not like you Aidou-sempai.

Aidou-sempai: He's not good looking and handsome like me?!! That's too bad…

Mitsuki-chi: No… (sweat drops) I meant he's not a play boy like you. XD

Yori-chan: That's true Aidou-sempai has so many girls.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, Hai… (smile)

Aidou-sempai: Y-YORI-CHAN!!

Yori-chan: (smiles) Gomen. Aidou-sempai. XP

Mitsuki-chi: Well He maybe like Aidou-sempai. Since we're young we're kind of childish. And I guess that's why we aren't in a relationship.

Kaname-sempai: Why not? You mean you aren't bf-gf?

Mitsuki-chi: Well that's true! . But he's my best friend.

Yuuki-chan: Like me and Zero!!

Kaname-sempai: (glare at Yuuki)

Yuuki-chan: But Zero-kun and I are just friends. Kaname-sempai is the one I love the most!!

Mitsuki-chi: Hehe… (sweat drops) Oh well… ^^,

Aidou-sempai: So does he like you? Your best friend.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, he does… He already told me that… (blush) (smile) Brings back memories. . Hehehe…

Yori-chan: So who liked who first?

Mitsuki-chi: Hmm… I liked him first. We knew each other for 3 years but it was only in our senior year when he liked me too. In my junior year, I liked someone else. XD And he was like Aidou-sempai!! He was such a playboy! … (remembers) He was good looking but never the less a playboy! LOL XD

Aidou-sempai: I see. Did you get the story of your fan fic there?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, I did. . I thought that what you guys have is somehow the same with that experience! . But I think Aidou-sempai is more serious than him… (sad) I cried so much for him… Huhuhu… . But now I'm happy with my best friend. He's like Kaname-sempai. Gentle and Kind. He never tries to hurt me. I think it's the other way around.

Kaname-sempai: You're much like Yuuki. Always hurting me. .

Yuuki-chan: K-kaname-sempai!! I told you, I love you more than Zero-kun.

Kaname-sempai: But you're honorofics to him is much closer. T.T

Yuuki-chan: Kaname-onii-san.

Kaname-sempai: I don't like it like that either. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Hehehe…. (I know we're so faaaaaaaar from the topic. I don't know what these guys are doing. Or who is writing these lines. Oh wait that's me!)

Yori-chan: So… Who's your favorite love pair in VK?

Mitsuki-chi: love pair? Ahmmm…. I'll just list them ok?

Aidou-sempai: Hai!!

Mitsuki-chi: On my third place… it'll be the Kiryuu brothers! Zero-kun X Seiren-san (Zeren) and Ichiru-kun X Maria Kurenai (Shizuka)!

Zero-kun & Seiren-san: Since when did we become a pair?

Ichiru-kun: That's nice. I think Zero and Seiren fits each other.

Maria-chan: That's right, Ichiru-kun!

Zero-kun: Shut up Ichiru!

Seiren-san: Gomen, Kaname-sama.

Mitsuki-chi: I know weird right Zero and Seiren, but hey I think that they suit each other since they are both side-kicks!

Zero-kun: You want one right now Mitsuki-chan? (angry)

Mitsuki-chi: Kaname-sempai! Yuuki-chan! (hides)

Yuuki-chan: Zero-kun! Don't be such a pissed off jerk! .

Yori-chan: T.T Please continue Mitsuki-chi.

Mitsuki-chi: Oh yeah, ahem! My second place are…. Rima-chan X Shiki-kun (ShiMa) , Ruka-san X Kain-sama (RUkaIN) and Ichijo-sempai X Mitsuki-chi! ( that's me!) XD LOL!

Ichijo-sempai: Eeh? You wanna be my pair?

Mitsuki-chi: Hai!! Coz Ichijo-sempai is like my best friend! ^^, If that's okay with you?

Ichijo-sempai: Sure Mitsuki-chi you can be my best friend! ^^, Yorishiku nee!~

Mitsuki-chi: Ureshii!~ . Yey! I also put Juuri X Haruka pair! In my 2nd place! ^^,

Ruka-san: I'm ok with that.

Kain-sama: Sure. T.T

Shiki-kun: I'm game if Rima is.

Rima-chan: Let's go with that Mitsuki-chi.

Mitsuki-chi: Yoshi! Okay sooo here's my tooop and 1st place pair in VK!! Drum roll please (drums) And its Yori-chan X Aidou-sempai (Aidori) and Yuuki-chan X Kaname-sempai! (Yume) Yey!!

Yori-chan: Why us?

Aidou-sempai: Eeh! Yori-chan! I think it's great!

Mitsuki-chi: Well it's because you guys haven't talked much and haven't showed that you guys like each other but you two have sooo many fans!! Nee minna!!~

Aidori fans: YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!!!

Mitsuki-chi: See? Plus you two have chemistry! So that's a bonus! Plus two opposite people like you guys are so coool and hooot! . Yeeeh!!

Aidori fans: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Aidou-sempai & Yori-chan: So that's why.

Mitsuki-chi: And Kaname-sempai and Yuuki-chan are sooo meant for each other!!! . They're like destined for each other!!! . nee minna!!~~

YuMe fans: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!

Mistuki-chi: Plus, Kaname-sempai is so sexy and hoooot!! (nods) and Yuuki-chan is soooo kawaaiii!! .

YuMe: YEAAAHHHHHHH!!! ^^, (two thumbs up!)

Yuuki-chan: Domo Arigatou minna! . (blush)

Kaname-sempai: Thanks. (smile)

Mitsuki-chi: Hehe… any more questions?

ALL: Nothing! Just continue with your story Mitsuki-chi!! (YELLS)

Mitsuki-chi: Hai hai… Wakarimasu. Well soo….!! Until next time minna!!~~

Yori-chan: Hai. Please support Mitsuki-chi's fan fic

Aidou-sempai: Hai. And review them too.

Kaname-sempai: And please remember Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Yuuki-chan: Hai! Mata Ashita nee!! .

ALL: BYE BYE!!~~

Mitsuki-chi: Kiotskette nee!! (TAKE CARE)


	12. Let me come closer

Mitsuki-chi: Woow… I can't believe I have so many reviews… hehe… I guess you guys really liked my fan fic! Yey! ^^, ureshii! Go Aidou x Yori pair!

Aidou-sempai: Yey! Everyone like us! ^^, IT's all thanks to me!!

Mitsuki-chi: I dunno about that Aidou-sempai. ^^, hehe… Oh yeah, I read a fan fic called THE PAWN and it was sooo good… . Waahh… I cried in the end. (sigh) It was a sad ending where Yori was not dead but not alive either but I guess the author wants the readers to make the ending themselves. Damn. I was so touched.

Yori-chan: Really? I died there? Why? I supposed it's because of Aidou-sempai. T.T nee Mitsuki-chi.

Mitsuki-chi: Well I won't want to spoil the people who haven't read it, ^^, if you're curious, just check out my favorite stories, it's there… Anyway! Hope you guys like this chapter!! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: And remember Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, Hino-sama does. ^^, Oh yeah… VK Guilty is up to episode 11 Check it out too! This chapter is somehow related to episode 10 and episode 6. ^^, so I gave you guys a clue, what may happen.

Yori-chan: Hai, Enjoy! And please review.

Aidou-fans: (scream) Onegai!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori was not listening to their teacher who was explaining their lesson. No, she was too absorbed thinking and deciphering what her parents said. It was written in English so Yuuki couldn't fully read it. But what was written was…

_Yori, How are you? It__'__s already snowing here in England. Your father is worried about your reply to our last letter. It was brief and short. Your father is asking if you are hiding something from us. I am worried __**that it may be about that**__. Even though I know you promise, your father will understand… Someday. But nevertheless keep yourself warm in upcoming winter, okay? We__'__ll be waiting for your safe return. Oh__**, Chairman Cross sent me pictures**__**of you**__**last Halloween party**__. I am eagerly waiting for your __**nice**__ stories about the happenings there when you come home. Don__'__t worry I haven__'__t shown it to your father. I know he__'__ll send our house flying and get you home immediately. Regards to Chairman Cross and his children Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru. __–__Mom._

'Great. I didn't' realize Chairman Cross has took pictures of me… wait, does it mean while I was dancing with—Please don't say he took pictures of my dance with—Aidou-sempai.' Yori sighed. 'No wonder she's eagerly anticipating my return.'

She remembered that her mother hasn't shown it to her father, 'At least she hasn't shown him those pictures. Might as well burn and hide those when I get home.' She looked at the black board. She remembered the dance. She shook her head. 'Concentrate Yori.' She look beside her, Yuuki was sleeping again. 'I'll miss Yuuki when I go back to England for Christmas.' She smiled, 'I guess I'll just give her some gifts when I go home.' Then she remembered what her mother last said, 'Regards to Chairman Cross and his children Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru—Since when has Zero and Ichiru become chairman's sons?' Yori thought as the bell rang.

She tried to wake up Yuuki, "Yuuki, it's already lunch break."

Yuuki woke up and said, "Already? Has sensei left?"

"Yeah. So let's eat." Yori said and stood up. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah. I am."Yuuki said cheerfully and looked behind them, "Zero, we're gonna eat in the cafeteria. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Zero said as he stood up.

They went out of the room when Aidou-sempai said, "Cross, Kaname-sama wants to talk to you. You too." He pointed at Zero. "Follow me."

Yuuki looked at Yori. Yori noticed Yuuki's gaze. 'I guess they won't be eating with me.' She wryly smiled and said, "I guess I'll go to the cafeteria myself. I'll see you guys later."

"Gomen Yori-chan." Yuuki said as she followed Zero and Aidou-sempai.

Yori nodded as she saw Yuuki left with Aidou and Zero. 'Why do I have a weird feeling about this…' Yori said in her mind as she look at Yuuki leaving. She turned and walk towards the cafeteria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki and Zero didn't return after lunch break. They didn't attend their afternoon classes. The teacher didn't look for them either. Ichiru was no where to be seen either.

Yori was worried for her best friend. Where was Yuuki? 'I hope she's alright. Zero and Kaname-sempai is with her. I'm sure she's fine.' Yori looked outside their window. It was getting cold and dark clouds surrounded the sky. 'It feels like something is gonna happen today.'

The bell rang again, Class was over. Yori walked out of the school building. It was then when she noticed. Snow was falling over Cross Academy.

"Yuuki*?" Yori said as a snowflake dropped on to her hand and melted.

Yori gaze at the snow and hugged herself as she returned to their dorm. When she reached their room, Yuuki was no where to be seen. 'She's probably in the Moon dorm gate.' Yori dropped her bag and went out when she saw a couple of girls returning.

"It's too bad there are no classes today for the Night Class, nee?" One girl said.

"Yeah, I couldn't see Idol-sempai and Kain-sempai." The other said and sighed.

Yori stopped walking. 'There is no Night Class tonight? Then Yuuki where are you?' She was about to go out when the dorm president called her.

"Wakaba-san? It's already curfew hours. You are not allowed to go outside anymore." The dorm president said to Yori.

Yori stopped and look outside. "Yuuki hasn't returned yet."

"Cross-san? She's a prefect right? She has duties to patrol remember Wakaba-san?"

"But…" Yori stopped. 'She usually returns to our room before she does her patrol.'

"Don't worry Wakaba-san, she'll be fine. Now, please go back to your room."

"Hai." Yori said as she walked back to her room. She changed her clothes and look at Yuuki's bed. 'Please be safe Yuuki.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A series of knocks awakened Yori the next morning…

"Wakaba-san, are you awake?" a girl's voice said.

"Hai? What is it?" Yori said as she sat up her bed.

The door opened and her classmate went in, "Wakaba-san, the dorm president said that classes will be suspended today but we should immediately go down the hall."

"Why? What's happening?" Yori asked. She sensed a little fear in her classmate's voice.

"I don't know, Chairman Cross ordered we immediately go to the hall. Hurry! I'll wake the other girls up. Please change Wakaba-san." The girl said and left.

Yori looked at Yuuki's bed. 'Yuuki where are you?' then she changed her clothes and get her personal belongings. She stared at the window.

Cross Academy was covered with snow and she felt a cold hostile feeling. She looked at Yuuki's bed. 'Yuuki… please be okay. Where are you…?' She was in a deep thought when her classmate returned.

"Wakaba-san, what are you doing? Everyone has gone to the hall already." The girl said nervously.

"Have you seen, Yuuki anywhere?" Yori asked.

"Huh? Cross? I thought you knew where she was, anyway. Let's hurry." The girl took Yori's hand and walked to the hall.

Everybody was there, like Yori they too were wondering why they had to go there. Yori looked around for Yuuki. But unfortunately, Yuuki wasn't there.

Yori was worried, 'what if something happened to Yuuki.' Then Yori went back to the girl's dormitory. 'Maybe she's returned. I'll look for her.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori look around the dorm, Yuuki wasn't there either. 'Yuuki…' Yori thought maybe she went back to the hall when she heard a twig snapped and saw a man standing in front of her.

They were outside the dorm and she felt a scary aura coming from them. 'It couldn't be… are they vampire?'

"Hello little girl," The man said.

"Who are you?" Yori was trying not to be scared and get intimidated by him. "What do you want?"

"NO need to be afraid. We were just looking for something to give to our master for his return. Do you mind if we take you to him!" The man said and attacked her.

Yori stepped back and braced herself for his attack. 'Why are they attacking me? Are they the same as the Night Class? Like Aidou-sempai?'

Yori was surprised that the man and his companion turned to ice.

"Yori-chan!" a voice she knew screamed.

Yori looked at the owner of the voice and whispered, "Yuuki…"

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki walked closer to her.

The man who was frozen turned to dust.

Yori wondered what was happening. "What are they?" and she looked at her friend. There was something different about her, for instance her hair was long and she emitted an inhumanly aura. Yuuki was with Aidou-sempai. She guessed it was him who turned her attackers to ice.

Yuuki wryly smiled at her best friend and said, "Those people who turned to dust… are just like me. Gomen Yori-chan. You see I am a vampire too."

Aidou looked at Yori while Yuuki waited for her reaction. She was trembling. 'I'm sure she'll hate me like Zero. She's probably afraid of me now.' Yuuki thought.

'She's probably scared of us now… because of those damn level E's. She's probably scared that Yuuki is a vampire… like me.' Aidou thought.

Yori's lips tremble and said, "Baka! I was so scared that you've disappeared and I couldn't see you anymore." Yori said as she hugged Yuuki. "I was even more scared of losing my best friend!" Yori said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki huuged Yori back. "Gomen nee."

Aidou looked at the two girls. He was relieved she didn't run away and hated Cross. He was relieved she didn't hate vampires, although it would have been better if she did but why was he happy?

Then few more Level E vampires went to them. Yuuki pushed Yori away. "I forbid you from touching Yori." She said and defended Yori.

"Yuuki." Yori said.

"The pureblood princess… Master will be very pleased if we send you to him." One of the level E said and attacked.

"Yori-chan stay behind me. I will not allow them to hurt you." Yuuki said as she took out her weapon, Artemis. But then Artemis sent out electricity and denied Yuuki as its owner.

"Kuso." Aidou cursed and turned them to Ice. They froze and turn to dust. "You are no match for us."

"Artemis… Why?" Yuuki was shocked and dumb founded as she stare at her hands.

Yori stared at her best friend worried about Artemis' denial. So her best friend has really become a vampire. Yori knew that Artemis was a weapon she used against vampire. But she didn't know it had the power to repel them. 'Yuuki… I wish there was something I could help you…'

"Yuuki…" Kaname said and hugged Yuuki. And then asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Yori stared at them and Aidou bowed at Kaname showing respect.

Yuuki looked at Kaname and said, "I was worried about everyone so I went to help them. I can't just stay put and watch. I have people to protect too. "

"How can you protect them when you don't have a weapon? Didn't just Artemis refuse to help you?" Kaname scolded Yuuki.

Yuuki looked sad and Yori knew Yuuki was scared. Yori took Artemis and put it on her thigh. Aidou was embarrassed and Yuuki was confused.

Yuuki looked at Yuuki and smiled gently, "We're still best friends, right Yuuki?"

"Yori-chan." Yuuki looked at Yori.

"Aidou take Yuuki to a safe place. I'll take care of some things." Kaname said as he ordered Aidou and left them.

Aidou left with Yuuki to go to a safe place as she was escorted back to the halls. 'Please be safe. Yuuki. I'll pray for your safety.' She obediently follows the orders of the dorm presidents. She was sad she couldn't do anything but pray and wait for her best friend's safety. 'Yuuki… I wish there was something I could do to help you.'

Then Yori thought of the blue-eyed blonde Night Class student, she thought of Aidou and she couldn't help but pray for his safety too. She remembered how he looked at her and protected her from the enemy. She noticed how his blue eyes showed agony and wanted to ask her if she was okay too. She felt Aidou was worried for her too like Yuuki, and was afraid of her hating them.

'I know I've become attached to you… And I can't help but think of you every time I remember you… I hope you'll protect my best friend… And when everything's okay…' Yori remembered what her mother told her.

_Even though I know you promise, your father will understand… Someday._

'I hope you'll let me become closer with you…' Yori said as she admitted that a blue-eyed blonde man named Hanabusa Aidou had taken a piece of her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: Thereeee!! Whew! I think I liked this chapter very much! It showed how deep friendship is. ^^, I'm touched by Yuuki-chan and Yori-chan's friendship!! It made me think about my friends!! .

Yori-chan: We'll always be best friends Yuuki-chan. (smile)

Yuuki-chan: I know Yori-chan, no matter what! (smile)

Mitsuki-chi: That's nice! ^^, Well I hope you like this chapter! Whew! I can't believe I'm on the 10th chapter of my story! Yey! ^^, I was kinda wanna end this here but if you guys want me to continue please review this chapter and tell me! Onegai!! .

Aidou-sempai: Onegai! Yori x Aidou pair fans, please help convince Mitsuki-chi to add more chapters! . I wanna see how much Yori-chan will like me! .

Aidou-fans: We don't like it! But please do review! Idol-sempai!!! We wish for your happiness!

Mitsuki-chi: Wakarimasu? Goo!! I'll check out how many you guys want me to continue! Ok? ^^, I'll update on Christmas Eve! ^^, . You can also include what you guys wanna happen in the next chapters. Ok? Gooooo!! .

Yori-chan, Yuuki-chan, Kaname-sempai and Aidou-sempai: We'll be waiting minna!! Season Greetings! Take care! Matta Ashita minna!!

Mitsuki-chi: Bye-bye! (bow) (waves)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki*- means snow (when yori said yuuki* when she touches the snow flakes.) ^^,

Baka- means idiot or stupid .

Gomen nee - mean sorry or i'm sorry .

Kuso- means shit or fuck (curse)


	13. 13: Announcement for Aidori fans

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcement

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: Yo! I'm here for an announcement minna!~

Yori-chan: Yeah and I'm with Mitsuki-chi right now.

Mitsuki-chi: Weeh anyways I'm here to tell you guys that I'm giving out a survey on who guys want me to continue writing… hmm…. . I was thinking of adding some more.

Aidou-sempai: Please help Mitsuki-chi to add more chapters! ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: So here are the choices…

a. After rido is dead, Sayori become a prefect and her relationship with Aidou is deepened.

b. While in the fight with Rido...After one day and one night Yori goes out of the hall looking for Yuuki.

c. no letter c just choose between a or b. Wakarimasu~?

Yori-chan: There you have it! we will be posting the results on the 24th of December

Aidou-sempai: Sooo!! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!~

Yori-chan: And see what will happen next on…

Aidou-sempai and Yori-chan: Know me and each part of my heart

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! So please review! ^^, We'll be waiting minna!!~

Vampire Knight Characters: MERRY CHRISTMAS~! Mata Ashita nee!!~~

ALL: Bye bye!!~~ (waves)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcement

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. I'll show you what I could do

Mitsuki-chi: Hey minna! So… I have decided to add more chapters! Yey! ^^, I was happy that many people wanted me to continue and choose between the options I made… and well I decided to use….

Aidou-sempai: BOTH!!

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! . I liked everyone's idea who reviewed and I was really happy! Ureshii!! ^^, I wanna thank everyone for their support and reviews!! ^^, I'll start with b first then a! so don't cha worry!! Yey! I'm gonna be santa's little helper and give you toys!! Well… internet toys… .

Yori-chan: But Mitsuki-chi you're broke remember!? T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Don't tell everyone that! . So embarrassing… So okay, I'll just give you my story for Christmas! Hope you guys liked it!! ^^, Oh yeah, Ichijou-san is here to help me too!

Ichijou-san: Yey! Merry Christmas Everyone! Please remember that Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, ^^, oh yeah chapter 46 of Vampire Knight Manga has been released. Please read it… I liked that chapter very much!! (YuMe fan) Yey! ^^, Well anyway! Please enjoy and Review!!! Minna!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori was sitting near the wall; she was looking at the window across her. The window was taller than them. It made sure no could see what was happening outside. But Yori knew better, she knew that outside these walls that sheltered them, lays a great mystery for them.

She sighed. It was past twilight and everyone was whining already. Most of the girls say they wanted to change their clothes, some wanted to sleep on their bed and some wanted to see the night class students. While the guys whined about getting hungry and thirsty, and some wanting some fresh air. The Dorm Presidents were really worried about the students at the same time what was the real reason behind all of these.

Yori looked at the dark sky above them. No stars could be seen, it was as if even the heavens could tell that something is brewing in the grounds of Cross Academy. Yori sighed, she was tired. She wasn't just physically tired but mentally too. She was tired of sitting there and doing nothing while waiting for her best friend, Zero and the Night Class Students return. She was thinking how much long would it take. How much long does she have to worry and wait before she could go outside and see things for herself.

Then Yori felt a presence sat beside her and said, "Are you okay Wakaba-san?" It was the guy who danced with her on the party--the first dance, her classmate and the one who confessed to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She tried to slightly smile.

"I wonder why we are here; I think we're being locked here for a reason." He started the conversation.

"What made you think about that?" Yori asked.

"We've been here for a pretty long time. And the Chairman hasn't return nor does the prefects come back to talk to us. And well the dorm presidents sure doesn't know anything too and well there are those people who are guarding the doors." He said and pointed at the Night Class Students when he said the last sentence. "It's pretty weird don't you think?"

"I guess. Maybe there are stray dogs or wild animals on the loose." Yori said to ease the tension between them. Unfortunately he wasn't swindled on her change of topic and continued his theories.

"It's unnecessary to lock us here just because of that Wakaba-san. My theory is something dangerous is out there." He added and was in deep thought. "Something dangerous that we can't handle… I think they want us to behave like children while something is happening there."

'He's keen on what's happening around us… too keen. He figured out this much by his own speculation. But he's right they're keeping us here because there are dangerous beings out there… vampires to be exact and something much more than that… Now, it makes me wanna worry more about Yuuki and Kiryu-kun.' Yori thought.

The guy beside Yori looked at her. "Do you think my theories are right, Wakaba-san?" He asked. "My father is a detective so he thought me to be observant of my surroundings."

"I see." Yori answered shortly. "Do you wanna be like him?"

"Yeah, he's my role model, ever since I was little." He answered.

"That's nice. You must admire a lot." Yori tried to keep talking like she's interested in whatever he's saying but her mind kept wondering about what was happening outside. 'Yuuki…'

"Yeah, I did." He laughed a little and seemed happy to know she's interested on their topic. "You're from London right? So do you know the great detective who lived there?"

"Sherlock Homes." She answered. 'Typical, who wouldn't know him?' Yori thought as she answered his question. 'It's too obvious, he's hitting on me.'

"Yeah, you like him huh? I saw you in the library once, on the mystery section and you were reading a book. I was passing by and I thought you liked Sherlock Homes. What were you reading back then?"

'Vampires. That was when I first encountered Aidou-sempai face to face.' Yori thought. "The mystery of the missing link." 'Wrong answer Yori.' She said to herself.

"The Yeti?" He looked confused and then laughed. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

'That wasn't… a joke.' Yori thought.

"But anyway, I also notice one thing here in Cross Academy." He opened a new topic.

'Tell me something I don't know for once.' Yori thought. "And that would be?"

"There's a room that's always locked, it's located inside this building. I wanted to see what's inside and always trying to open it but then the prefects always spot me. So if you like, wanna come with me and look what's behind that door?" He asked.

'Locked door? Prefects… Something Yuuki and Kiryu-kun don't want anyone to find out… it must be about that.' Yori thought as she finds the answer in herself. The obedient child battled with her will to help Yuuki and the others.

The guy looked at Yori and waited for her answer. He took it as a no. "It's okay if you don't like to—"

Yori stood up. 'Sorry Dad, but this is for Yuuki.' "I'll go with you." She said and looked at him. She was determined to help Yuuki whatever it takes even disobeying rules and regulations.

"Ok." He said and told the dorm leaders that they were going to go to the bathroom. The dorm leaders pasted confusion since he was a guy accompanying a girl. But since it was Sayori Wakaba, an ace student… they expected they were telling the truth and let them pass. Her classmate was impressed that they were able to escape the inquiry of the dorm leaders.

"As expected, they really trust you, Wakaba-san." He said and tried to compliment her.

She didn't reply to what he said and continued walking. They got to the said room and unlike what he said it was unlock. Yori let the guy in first.

'Like my father always said, you could never be too careful with guys.' Her classmate agreed and went in first.

The room was covered with white old cloths. There were closets and boxes everywhere. She went closer to a box and opened it while he searched one shelf and took a book.

'He was obviously telling the truth.' Yori thought as she looked at the weapons on the box. 'These I suppose help fight against vampires.' She looked searched the box for a weapon she would use. 'Something easy to use I think, like what Yuuki always carry.' Yori thought.

"Wakaba-san?" Her classmate asked her as he was reading a book. "Hey, do you think these are Chairman Cross's belongings?"

"Maybe. He does own the school you know." She said and continued searching.

"So this is his diary then, woow… hey Wakaba-san listen to this… _I have to hunt down a woman that I was ordered to kill. I intended to kill her but when I did, I stopped. She was beautiful and no human could ever equal to hers. She had long brownish black hair. In her arms lay a child, a child I too was supposed to kill. But I never had the chance. She stopped me and yet didn__'__t kill me, I asked her why and all she said was, __'__I have no intention of killing a person whom I have just met, and I think we are the same. I think we both have no choices to choose from and let the cruel fate bound us to our destinies.__'__ She looked sad and said, __'__I will not end your life but in return please build a school that my children could be happy and learn. I don__'__t want them to live a cruel fate like ours. I want a better future for them.__'__ With those words she left me lying on the cold street and on that same day I threw who I really am and lived a new life. A life I intended to live for her impossible wish_. Woow… Chairman was a pretty romantic person, but what was his job before? Was he a hunter or a cop?" He said.

'A hunter… a vampire hunter. Here… I found some weapons to use.' Yori thought as she picked a small gun. 'Although I don't know how to use a gun. I don't know what else I could use to help them but this.' She took some bullet case. She stood up.

"Wakaba-san?" Her classmate looked at her. "Hey I think we should go back, we may get caught.—"

"You're already caught." A voice said to them. It was Chairman Cross. Although he was different from his normal self, he wasn't wearing his small round glasses and he had his hair down.

"Chairman!" Her classmate said. "We were lost." He tried to return the book he was just reading.

"Please leave." Chairman Cross said and her classmate followed. He turn back to let Yori join him when the Chairman said, "except you Miss Wakaba." Her classmate left her behind. "How long have you known?"

"For a while." Yori replied.

"You didn't tell anyone? Not even Yuuki?"

"I don't think Yuuki would like the idea of me knowing anything. Besides I don't think anyone wants to know too whatever was happening here. Or do you want them to know?"

"I'm amazed you found out these things by yourself and without anyone's help…" Chairman Cross sighed and looked at me. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Actually no, But it's better than having nothing to carry around… for now." She added the last 2 words to assure him she was going to use them for the moment.

He shook his head, "My adopted daughter has obviously spread her hard headedness on you. I suppose I could not persuade you to just sit down knowing you know about the current situation."

"Perhaps not…at this moment." She answered his second sentence. She knew he could but not now. She was relieved but then again she was worried he may erase whatever she knows when this was over. "You could… but not now, can you?"

He slightly smirked and went near a rectangle box that stood. "Maybe, maybe not… That depends on a person, Miss Wakaba. Yuuki trust you and really treasures you as much as Zero-kun and Kaname-kun. She doesn't want you to be involved in this mess but… you wouldn't want that do you?"

"No. I don't want Yuuki to suffer alone… She changed into something different than the one I knew back then but… I also recognize her deep down; she's still the girl I met on the first day of class here on Cross Academy." She looked without her eyes wavering at Chairman Cross. "I maybe not strong and cheerful as her but I want to help in a way."

"I know, and I trust you too. Yuuki has never made a mistake on which she can trust. And you may be wrong Miss Wakaba." He took out something out of the box that was covered with white sheet. "You're not as weak as you think. Inside you lay a greater strength; a strength that keeps you going and telling you to follow your instincts."

"And what would that be Chairman Cross?" Yori asked him.

He lay out the thing he took out of the box. "It's something you have to find out yourself, Wakaba-san. You may find it sooner than you expected." He said and gave the weapon to her. "For now I hope this weapon will lead you the way… her name is Asteria. It's similar to Yuuki's except for some variation."

Yori took the weapon from Chairman Cross and do away with cloth. It was cleary like Yuuki's Artemis, although it was colored hazel* and had some ingenious engravings on it. She noticed one engraving on it, it was a star. "Asteria*… a Greek name for star." Yori said.

Chairman Cross nodded. "Yes Miss Wakaba. I see you know your history subject, press it."

Yori pressed the star and it went longer. "Notice the two small circles on each side of the star? Press it at the same time." Chairman Cross instructed and Yori followed. The long staff turned to a three-section-staff.

"Sansetsukon…?" Yori said.

"Yeah, its whole name is Asteria Sansetsukon… this will be your own star light Sayori Wakaba."

Yori looked at the weapon on her hand. She tried the buttons again and looked at how it transforms. Then she pushed the star and it returned to a short stick like Artemis. "How did you know I know how to use a nunchaku*?"

"Your mother told me… accidentally when we first met and she was pretty devastated that your father enrolled in you in learning that." He said and smiled.

"I was 7 then, my dad told me it was well… for self defense." She said to Chairman Cross. Then she looked at him. "Aren't you gonna ask how I found out?"

He looked at Yori and gave her a container for Asteria. "Like I told you, I know who we can trust and not. Do you understand Miss Wakaba?" He flashed her a gentle smile. Yori was about to return the gun when he said, "Keep it. Stargazer Leto* appears to guide you too, although I might not approve on using her most of the times."

"Chairman Cross I…"

He put a hand in front of her and denoted she shouldn't say anymore words. He handed out a badge; it was like Yuuki's. "Starting from now, you make your own path Yori-chan and no one else's" Then he accompanied her out of the room and locked it when they got out.

Yori put the Asteria on her container and put it on her right thigh. She also put Leto on her belt which the chairman also gave her along with the bullets. She put the badge on her right arm and pinned it. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. 'You can do this Yori. You wanna help Yuuki don't you? It's gonna be alright Yori. Believe in yourself.' She touched Asteria and then Leto, 'Guide me my stars… the wills of fate has started to turn… Show me and give me strength…'

Chairman Cross left her and told her to go out when she was ready. She took a step and walked through the corridor and then to the hall. Everyone was surprised to see her; the guy who accompanied her was too. He tried to ask what happen when he saw the prefect badge. The dorm leaders asked why she had a badge.

"Chairman Cross acknowledged me and made me a prefect. I'll check out what's happening outside so please don't panic. Please follow whatever the given orders to the dorm leaders." She gave a gentle smile. "I'll come back shortly, kindly stay here for the being." She walked pass through the people guarding the doors. They nodded and opened the door. Yori heard whispers and voices but she couldn't heed whatever they were saying and continued walking.

Unlike the warm and cozy atmosphere inside the hall, outside the hall was cold and frigid. Yori embraced herself and walked. She could feel the hostile aura surrounding Cross Academy more. She run and went to the center building.

'Surely Yuuki would be there.' Yori thought as she run. She was far from the hall when she stopped. She heard some noise, she kept her senses keen and then she saw them… the enemies.

'Ok Yori. It's time. To show them what you got.' Yori thought as she held Asteria close and stare at her opponents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: Gooo! Yori-chan!!! ^^, woow… action. and the speech of Chairman Cross! woow... inspiring! haha...! I think I did a pretty good job! Anyway cheer-up Yori-cHan you can do it!! ^^,

Yori-chan: I hope I could beat them... T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Don't worry Yori-chan, I'm here and so are the others, we'll help you.

Yori-chan: I wonder what Aidou-sempai will say when sees me… Yuuki too. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Oh… if you wanna know tune in next time and read the next chapter! Whacha! ^^, oh yeah f.y.i. from here on… it's really not related to VK hehe… so don't be surprised if I added some changes. But still close to the manga! ^^, The next chapter is what I expect that may happen on VK, after chapter 46! Wheeew! ^^, So please read it!

Yori-chan: Merry Christmas everyone!!!

Mitsuki-chi: Hai!! ^^, Merry Christmas!! Please review! Domo Arigatou! ^^, love lots!

Yori-chan & Mitsuki-chi: Mata Ashita nee!! Bye bye!! ^^, (waves)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Results for the POLL… A: 3 B: 2 _C(both): 5_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I****'****d like to thank the following readers for their support…****…**

**_Ada.E , Chris Lafey, Delightfuliza, inuyashee, katie-luvs-mcr, hotaru-cchi, summoner angel,hatsuyuki-hime, animegirl1o1,_**

**_xxdarkvampireangelxx,reizuki, springblossem, animecool100 and to all the viewers!_**

……**Reviews, Comments and Advice****s are much appreciated. **

**Domo Arigatou minna! MATA ASHITA NEE! (x",x)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mitsuki-chi**__**'**__**s Notes: **_

_**+Hazel **__**–**__it__'__s__a color that looks like brown and somehow chocolate or coffee._

_**+Nunchaku **__–__ a stick melee weapon._

_**+Sansetsukon **__–__ a Japanese nunchaku with a three-section-staff._

_**+Asteria and Leto **__–__ Greek mythological goddesses. _


	15. I'll give my heart too

Mitsuki-chi: Yoshi! Another chapter to start! Hmm… So many people reviewed my story… hmm… soo embarrassing… . Anyway! ^^, I was thinking of making an action fan fic sequel to this… for exaggeration on Yori-chan's new identity as a prefect! ^^, although it's still an idea! ^^, well anyway… hope you guys enjoyed Christmas!! I know I did!!

Yori-chan: Woow… So I have my own sequel?! Don't be embarrassed Mitsuki-chi, We think your stories are good besides… You don't appear in this story except on the author's remark section soo clearly you aren't in the story… T.T

Mitsuki-chi: (analyzing what Yori-chan said.) (realize) THAT"S RIGHT!! YOU'RE SO SMART YORI-CHAN!! . That's why I'll include myself in here too!! ^^,

ALL: NO way!! You're a bad actress Mitsuki-chi. Stick to writing!! .

Mistuki-chi: Warui!!! . It's just after Christmas and you guys are so meaaaannn…. . Yori-chaan!!!

Yori-chan: That's okay Mitsuki-chi… We hope you guys like this chapter…

Serein-san: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Yori-chan: hai… So please review! ^^, Onegai desu!? Merry Christmas again!

Mitsuki-chi: (wipe tears) Onegai. . Enjoy minna!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori looked at the enemies in front of her. They were vicious and don't look anything like the Night Class students. Yori kept Asteria close to her reach, she was waiting for their attack and as she anticipated they did. Yori took Asteria out of her container and pressed the star symbol.

As the monster attacked her, Asteria lengthened and she poked the vampire on the stomach. The vampire was surprised and clutched its stomach. Some electricity was seen where Asteria hit the vampire.

'Surely this really works…' She gripped Asteria's body and defended herself.

"Looks like our victim can protect herself." One of the vampires said.

"She's only making it harder for her and more fun for us." The other added.

She glared at them and said, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

"We don't answer from our food; it's the other way around!" A vampire said and attacked her.

Yori took a step back and defended herself. "What's wrong? I guess you're not as strong as you look like." The vampire said.

Yori tried to push back the vampire, 'it's hard. I haven't practice using Asteria… but…' Yori thought of a plan. She kicked the vampire's side when she had a chance. The vampire flew and crashed to the tree. "Don't look down on me." Yori said while looking at the vampires.

The vampires smiked and laughed, "Humans are pitiful beings that are easy to break. What can you do that we vampires can't?" Then two vampires came to attack her. She swung the staff to one of the vampires unfortunately the two evaded her attack and smirked. "We are much faster and wiser than you. Die!!"

The vampires were to attack her when… they turned to ice.

"You are a disgrace to our kinds." A voice Yori know said. And the frozen vampire turned to dust. Yori looked at the owner's voice. It was Aidou. Yori stared at the person beside Aidou. He was with Ruka and Kain.

"Disgusting. How many more are there?" Ruka said. "Hmm… are you lost too? Geez…"

"Let us escort you back." Kain said but Aidou stopped him from walking.

"What are you doing here!?" Aidou said. "And what are you holding?!"

"It's a weapon against vampires, Aidou. Clearly you could recognize it…?" Ruka said like an insult to Aidou.

"Shut up Ruka." Aidou said angrily. "Well?"

Yori stared at Aidou. 'He saved me again… but he's always angry whenever he saves me.' "Well…"

Yori's voice was interrupted by more vampires surrounding them.

"They appear like rats and cockroaches." Ruka said with disgust.

"More damned Level E-s" Aidou said as he gritted his teeth. "Stay behind me." He ordered Yori. "Now!"

Yori looked at Aidou when he pushed her behind him, "I am a prefect you know. So don't order me around, Aidou-sempai." She said calmly.

"What?! What the freaking hell are you talking about?!? Who would in his insane mind make you prefect…?" He said and then noticed her badge. "That Lunatic Cross." He said and froze some vampires.

"Chairman Cross is not lunatic. He believed in me…" Yori said her voice fading on the last sentence.

"Yeah, he believes in almost everyone." Aidou said and then turned some Level E in to dust. Then he missed one.

"Look out!" Yori said and hit the vampire with Asteria. It was a pretty strong hit. The level E flew to the tree and lost his consciousness. Aidou was amazed.

"How did you do that? Surely Cross I mean Yuuki-sama didn't gave you her blood." Aidou said dumbfounded.

"I am not a vampire Aidou-sempai." She said and attacked the vampires that passed through Aidou's powers.

"Humoring me?" Aidou said. Then another vampire went to attack Aidou.

Yori pressed the small circles and the staff turned to a Sansetsukon. The vampire was hit on the spinal cord and winced in pain.

"Nice job." Kain said and complimented Yori.

"Thank you, Kain-sempai." Yori said and looked around her. Every vampire enemy was extinguished. "What are those things?"

"Level E, vampires who are puppets of their masters. They obey obediently their masters and loses control." Aidou explained.

"So they're like slaves of your kings? Like Kuran-sempai?" Yori said.

"Kaname-sama does not use low creatures like these, he's too noble for that." Ruka said proudly.

"Gomen, so there is a person like Kuran-sempai...?" Yori apologized to Ruka. "Where is Yuuki by the way? Is she okay?"

Aidou nodded "Yeah, Rido Kuran, the resurrected pureblood. We don't know what happened to Yuuki-sama. We've been fighting Level E-s and we haven't been informed of the out comes." Aidou said. "Anyway, Yori-chan go back to the hall its dangerous here. Yuuki-sama will be very upset if she knows you've been involved in this."

"I'm already involved Aidou-sempai, besides I told the Day Class I'll be checking things out here." Yori said to Aidou. "So… you said Rido Kuran… is he related to Kuran-sempai?"

"He's Kaname-sama's uncle." Ruka replied. "But he's insane; he's after Yuuki-sama."

"Yuuki? Why? Is it because she turned to a vampire?" Yori said.

"Yuuki-sama is a pureblood too, actually she is originally a vampire but her mother turned her to human so Rido and the council wouldn't notice her." Ruka answered Yori's question.

"I see." Yori said.

"What's your name again, miss prefect?" Kain asked.

"Yori. Sayori Wakaba." Yori said.

"Well Miss Wakaba, I think Hanabusa's right you should go back. We'll take care of things here." Kain said.

"I can't. I can't turn back now and idly wait for this to all end." Yori said and clutched her weapon. "Besides, I wanna really help Yuuki. Even Asteria wants to help her." She looked at Asteria. She pressed the two small circles, the Sansetsukon turned to a normal staff. She pressed the star and it turned to a small stick. She put the Asteria on her case.

"Geez… you won't follow us right? You're so much like Yuuki-sama. So stubborn." Aidou said and scratched his head.

Yori laughed at Aidou's remark. Aidou looked at her and said, "What's funny?"

"Gomen. It's just, Chairman Cross said that too me too. It makes Yuuki sound like a bad influence." Yori said.

'Geez… I'm worried for her and all she does is laughed about it. But…' Aidou looked at Yori. 'She's cute when she laughs… it's my first time to see her like this.'

Kain coughed and Ruka looked teasingly behind Aidou. 'Crap. They must think I like her.' He thought as he looked at them. Aidou sighed.

"Hmm?" Yori said and passed Aidou. 'IS that?'

"Oi! Where are you going?" Aidou said and followed Yori. Kain and Ruka pursue them

"I think I saw Kiryu-kun walking there." Yori said and walked through the forest.

"OI! Wait!" Aidou said.

Then as Yori said, Zero was leaning on a tree with his eyes closed. As she went near him, Zero opened his eyes and pointed his gun on her. Then he recognized her, Zero laid his weapon down to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"I'm looking for Yuuki, what happened Kiryu-kun? Why are you bleeding badly? We should treat those wounds immediately." Yori said.

"Get out here, my wound will attract more vampires." Zero said coldly.

Yori stood still; she went near Zero and got her handkerchief. She pressed the handkerchief on his wound on the shoulder. "I'll be bad if gets infected."

"Why are you doing this?" Zero asked as he looked at Yori. "Aren't you scared of vampires? Don't you know I'm a vampire myself?"

Yori looked at Zero, she gently smiled. "I know. Yuuki is one too. But then, does it really matter if we're different beings? I mean, we're friends right? Yuuki, you and me?"

"tomodachi*?" Zero said emotionlessly. "After what I've done to her I don't think I'm rightful to be called her friend, even yours."

Yori looked at Zero's eyes they were sad and sorrowful, 'I wonder if something happened between Zero and Yuuki?' Yori thought. She tried to remember what Yuuki always told her, "No matter what happened, Yuuki will always be Yuuki Kiryu-kun. I don't think she'll stop caring for someone whom she treasures. As Yuuki always say, 'she's always there.'" Yori tried to think of Yuuki as she said those words.

"Always there…?" Zero repeated and was in deep thought. "That's just like her… that idiot." Zero shook his head and said, "But then I'm the greater Baka than her… I've only realized my feelings for her now…"

"That you like her, Kiryu-kun? More than a friend or a sister?" Yori said.

"You knew huh?" Zero said.

"For a while, you seemed to hide it though… but then… Yuuki always thought of you as her brother. So she never noticed." Yori of the blue Zero put his head on Yori's shoulders. Yori was shocked to see Zero act like that. "Kiryu-kun?"

"Will she ever forgive me?"

Then, Yori patted Zero's head like it was the normal thing to do. "She will. She will Kiryu-kun. Yuuki will forgive you Kiryu-kun."

"Gomen… Yuuki. Gomen nee…" Zero said and sounded so sorry. "I've always been selfish."

Yori patted Zero's head gently.

Aidou saw Yori holding Zero's head and comforting him. 'Damn. Why am I pissed off by this scene?' Aidou thought angrily. The tree he was holding on turned to ice.

Kain was behind him, Ruka went to see Kaname-sama. 'Gezzz…. Am I jealous?'

"Hanabusa?" Kain said.

"What?" Aidou tried to control himself.

"Don't tell me you like that girl?" Kain said. "I don't mean to pry on your feelings and whatever you're feeling but then…"

"I don't like her…" Aidou said. 'I don't. I don't. I DON'T! But then why is it so painful to see her with Kiryu? Damn that guy! Damn him! Kuso!" Aidou said and controlled himself to not use his powers against Zero and harm Yori.

Then he saw Zero saying thank you to Yori.

"Thanks. Sorry. I took out my feelings to you." Zero said as he return to lean on the tree.

"That's okay, Kiryu-kun. If I was Yuuki she would do the same." Yori said smiling gently.

"Is that a prefect badge? Don't tell me Chairman—"

"Yeah, he made me a prefect. Oh yeah, Kiryu-kun, were is Yuuki? Is she okay?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, she's with Kuran." Zero said sadly, pain shot thru his eyes.

Aidou couldn't control himself, 'First he holds Yori-chan, then Yori smiled at him… she never smiled at me before and now… the last straw, he disrespectfully said Kaname-sempai's name without any reverence. He's gonna have a piece of my mind!' Aidou thought in his head as he walked towards them.

Zero noticed Aidou and Kain. He glared at them.

"Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai…" Yori said as she looked back. 'Did he see me holding Kiryu-kun? Why does he look so pissed? Is it my fault again? Because I left him?' Yori thought.

"You've got some nerve of disrespecting Kaname-sama, you." Aidou said to Zero.

Zero didn't answer and stared at Aidou. "Yori-san, Yuuki is in the school grounds you may still see her there. Hurry."

"What about you, Kiryu-kun? You're hurt." Yori said worried for Zero and thought, 'Aidou-sempai isn't angry because he saw me with Kiryu-kun but because of Zero disrespecting Kuran-sama. Geez… Yori what were you expecting? Because of you? But a girl can dream can't she?'

"I'm fine. Just go after Yuuki, you may still catch up with her." Zero tried to push her away.

"Ok. You should go back to the hall or Day dorm, Kiryu-kun. Okay? I'll catch up with you later." Yori said as she pulls away from Zero and looked at Aidou and Kain. 'They might fight… I got to distract them. He's pissed at Zero, and he may deliberately hurt him. ' "Um… ano… Aidou-sempai?"

Aiodu looked at Yori, "what?"

"Can you accompany me? I can't see much in the dark." Yori lied, it was almost after midnight and she had grown accustomed to see a little on the dark. 'I'm scared they might do something to Kiryu-kun, Yuuki would be sad if that happened.'

Aidou looked at Zero and thought, 'Lucky Bastard. I'll gladly beat you up on this moment.' He sighed and said to Yori, "Fine. Let's go Akatsuki."

"Un." Kain agreed and lead the way.

"See you later Kiryu-kun. Take care of yourself." Yori said as she followed the two.

"Thanks." Zero whispered as he saw Yori left. 'Yuuki has affected her so much… She also changed because of all of this… Gomen Yuuki… Arigatou… Yori… I did it Ichiru….' Zero thought in his mind and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: Nice… ^^, so many happenings. (sigh) And I think Aidou is slowly realizing his feelings for Yori-chan… wonder what will happen next.

Yori-chan: I don't know too… But Aidou-sempai is a little dense don't you think? I mean… didn't he see I was just comforting Zero-kun?

Aidou-sempai: (blushing) I was damned jealous of that guy!! . He hold Yori-chan and Yori-chan smiled at him… Yori-chan never smiled in front of me like that!! So unfair!! .

Yori-chan: Well… he was broken hearted. I wanted to cheer him up.

Aidou-sempai: But still… don't do that anymore Yori-chan, it makes me sooo jealous.

Yori-chan: That depends on Mitsuki-chi.

Aidou-sempai: Mitsuki-chi!!! .

Mitsuki-chi: Haha, I dunno!! ^^, I think I like Aidou-sempai getting all psyche up because of Zero and Yori-chan! Hahaha!! XD Anyway, hope you guys liked this chappieee!! Finished another chapter!! ^^, Weeeh!!

Aidou-sempia: (sulking) Yori-chan. . hugged that guy!! Waaah…

Mitsuki-chi: Haha, don't worry I'll make a scene like that too… maybe! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: Warui!!!

Zero-kun: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

Aidou-sempai: Die Kiryu!!!!

Mitsuki-chi: Run ZERO!!! ^^, Well see you guys again!! Bye bye!! MATA ASHITA! (bow) (waves) ^^,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*todomachi- means friends or friend


	16. every part of me

Mitsuki-chi: Hey! Whew! I'm on my 13th chapter!!! Geeez…. I didn't expect it to be sooo lonng but so good! I liked this first fan fic!! Don't you guys…? I just love 13… but they say it's bad luck wonder if this is a bad chapter of the story too… who knows…

Yori-chan: We do… So will Aidou-sempai notice my feelings now? Or will something else happen Mitsuki-chi?

Mitsuki-chi: Well… just read this chapter so you'll know what will happen!!! Weeeh!! ^^, I love AIDORI!! Goo!! Hmm…. Hope you guys won't hate me for this… T.T

Seiren-san: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Yori-chan: I feel something bad is gonna happen… But anyway please enjoy reading Mitsuki-chi's fan fic everyone!! T.T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three shadows were running in the forest of Cross Academy. Aidou and Kain were running fast, and she tried her best to catch up with them, they sometimes slow down to her pace. But she urged them to go ahead of her; a lot of things were on her head right now.

First, Zero who was wounded may be attacked. Second, Was Yuuki okay? Yori hoped she was fine and with Kuran-sama. Third, she was worried for her classmates and fellow students. They stopped in front of the school building. And it wasn't a pretty sight.

The school building's right wing was roofless and was in shambles. Yori wanted to ask what happened but she answered her own question on her head. It was a proof of a bloodcurdling battle against vampires. Yori looked around.

'Where is Yuuki?' Yori asked herself as she looked around.

Then Aidou, Kain and Yori heard footsteps coming out of the building. It was Kaname Kuran and Yuuki.

"Yori-chan?" Yuuki said as she saw Yori with Aidou and Kain. "What are you doing here?"

Yori looked at Yuuki, 'Thank God she was okay.' "I came to check up on you Yuuki. Are you okay?" Yori asked her with fret on her eyes.

Yuuki hugged Yori, "I am Yori, I'm fine. Geez… You shouldn't be here… wait is that a prefect badge? Did Chairman Cross gave this to you?" Yuuki said as she pointed the badge.

Yori stepped away from Yuuki. She nodded. "It was the only way to see you Yuuki so I agreed. I'm glad that you're okay Yuuki. So is Kuran-sempai." Yori said and looked behind Yuuki, she shot Kaname a slight smile.

Kaname smiled at Yori and looked at Yuuki, "We should go now Yuuki, we are still not safe here."

"Yes, Kaname-oniisama." Yuuki said and went to Kaname.

"Onii-sama? He's your brother Yuuki?" Yori asked. "Where are you going?"

Yuuki nodded. "We're siblings. We're going away from Cross Academy for some time. The vampire society is hunting us down for a moment."

"Kaname-sama, We'll take care of things here while you are gone." Aidou said at Kaname.

"Thank you Aidou, Kain, I'm sorry to leave you all like this." Kaname said apologetically at Aidou and Kain.

"Kuran-sama, we are sorrier for not being much of help to you." Kain said and Ruka was already beside him.

"Take care of yourself and Yuuki-sama." Ruka said.

"We will." Kaname said to the Night Class Students. "You guys too."

"Gomen Yori, I'll be going away again. Gomen nee… I—" Yuuki said to Yori as she hugged her best friend. Yuuki's tears fall down.

Yori wanted to cry too but she thought, 'Yuuki… I'm gonna be strong for you.' Yori patted her friend's head and back. "Don't cry Yuuki, geez… it's not like we aren't gonna see each other anymore. This is so unlike you, Yuuki." Yori tried to smile and make Yuuki laugh too.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki wiped her tears and stop hugging Yori. She looked at Yori, "I'll come back to visit you, Yori-chan. I pr—"

"You don't have to promise me Yuuki, I'll wait for you… Me, Chairman Cross, everyone… even Kiryu-kun. We'll be waiting for you." Yori said held Yuuki's hand.

"Zero?" Yuuki was shocked.

"He's sorry…He wanted to say sorry to you and Kuran-sama. He was hoping you'd forgive him…"

Yuuki smiled, "I've already forgiven him already. Take care of him for me Yori-chan, please."

Yori nodded. "I will. You take care of yourself too, Yuuki."

"Yeah, you too. Oh yeah, be careful ok? Don't push yourself too much as a prefect. It has a lot of obligations and responsibilities but you should be careful too. And you should be cautious of Aidou-sempai's tricks, and the fan girls and even Zero-kun and Chairman's—"

Yori laughed. Yuuki asked Yori what's funny. "It seems I said that to you before, and now you're the one reminding me."

Yuuki laughed too. "Yeah, you did said that. Geez… I'm gonna miss you Yori."

"You too, now you should go now. Kuran-sempai is waiting for you. Goodluck to you and Kuran-sempai okay? Hope you'll be happy with him." Yori told Yuuki. Yuuki nodded and went to Kaname.

Yori smiled at her friend and Aidou went near her and put a hand on her shoulder. "That was pretty strong of you… to not cry." Aidou said.

Yori looked at Aidou. "I'm better at saying goodbyes than Yuuki. She has always been too kind and attached to people. She's a nice warm loving person.

"You're like that too." Aidou said and glanced away from Yori's gaze.

Yori smiled. "Geez… Are you gonna cry, Aidou-sempai? You're gonna miss Kuran-sempai aren't you?" Yori teased Aidou.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna cry. Vampires don't cry you know." Aidou turned slight pink.

Yori laughed and then she felt Stargazer Leo's voice saying in her head, 'Artemis is in trouble.' Yori's smile faded. Yori looked at Yuuki and saw in the forest a man holding a bow. He was targeting Yuuki. Yori ran toward Yuuki and shouted. "Look out Yuuki!!" Then the man shot the arrow.

Yuuki was surprised and saw the arrow. Yuuki and Kaname tried to stop the arrow, but they couldn't. Kain, Aidou and Ruka was too late to move too. The arrow was almost near Yuuki.

'No… Yuuki.' Yori said and in the nick of time she was able to stop the arrow.

"Yori!!!" Yuuki said and held Yori.

Yori smiled at Yuuki. "Geez… Yuuki is never too careful. Makes me worry about you more when you go away…" Her voice faded. She then felt the pain of the arrow on her back. She protected Yuuki before the arrow hit her.

"Yori!! Yori!! Hang on there! Yori!!" Yuuki said and cried.

Kaname and the others looked at the one who shot the arrow. It was Ichijou.

"Ichijou… Why?" Kaname said. Aidou, Kain and Ruka was dumb-founded. Then they saw a woman with Ichijou. "Sara… I see now, that's why we didn't sense the attack and could intercept it."

"You're lucky hime. That arrow was meant for you, but looks like your friend sensed it and protected you." Sara said.

"Sara-sama, what has Yuuki-sama done to you?" Aidou asked. He looked at Yori in Yuuki's arms. She was bleeding.

"Revenge, Kaname-sama has killed my parents and the other council leaders of the vampire society. And he did that all for that girl." Sara said. "You have gone too far Kaname-sama. I will not allow you to live with the sins you have done. And that girl dying shall atone for your sins so prepare to die, pureblood princess."

"Yuuki… Gomen nee… I can't help you… I'm so weak." Yori whispered to Yuuki.

Yuuki held Yori and whispered. "No… Yori, it's my fault." She looked at the woman they called Sara. "You hurt Yori-chan…" Yuuki's voice was said with anger and angst. "Unforgivable."

Yuuki lay Yori to Aidou. She ordered him, "Take care of her Aidou-sempai… onegai."

Yori tried to keep her consciousness. She saw Yuuki stay away from her and she felt Aidou's warm arms. She tried to visualize Yuuki but her consciousness was fading. Yuuki was beside Kaname and she drew Artemis.

"Unforgivable. I will not allow you to live with what you have done to Yori!!" Yuuki screamed and her eyes turned red.

'Yuuki…' Those were the last scenes Yori saw and she fainted.

Aidou held Yori and saw she fainted. He took out the arrow gently from Yori's back. She winced in pain. The arrow was meant to kill a vampire but since she's a human. Yori was lucky. He hugged Yori tight. 'Please be okay Yori… Don't die yet.' "Hang in there Yori… please…"

After that, Aidou looked at Yuuki. He has never seen her angry like this, 'I'm glad she doesn't get this pissed when I make fun of her.'

Kaname thought of how to make Ichijou out of the way when Yuuki would attack Sara. And then a rope-thing wrapped around Ichijou behind him and took him out of the fight. Kaname look to see who it was. It was Shiki and Rima.

Sara glared at the two more ally of the pureblood princess. Rima used her powers and released Thunder on her hands. Shiki still captured Ichijou and he couldn't escape.

"I see… I know now why you choose them Kaname-sama. You planned all these too well huh?" Sara said. "That girl may not die now, but your sins will catch upon you Kaname-sama. You and these people."

"If that's your way of saying sorry. It's too late. I will never forgive you." Yuuki said and slashed Artemis in front of Sara. Artemis released a Crescent whirlwind attack. It cut through Sara.

Sara couldn't evade the attack. She laughed. "At least I could kill someone you love pureblood princess. It's too late for her… I doubt if she could survive…" Then she turned to dust.

Yuuki looked at the pulverized vampire as the wind caught her remnants. Yuuki felt Kaname's hand. Her tears fell down. Kaname hugged her.

"Yori! Yori! Hang on there!! Oi!!" Aidou yelled as he felt Yori's face turning pale. 'Shit!! Don't die on me Yori!! Damn it!! Yori!! Wake up!!'

Yuuki looked at Aidou and turned to Kaname. He looked sad. Yuuki pulled away and run towards Yori. "Yori!! Yori!! No!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: I know, this isn't the best chapter. No matter how I love number 13, it's still a bad omen… And I guess in here too… I wonder what will happen to Yori-chan… T.T

Ichijou-san: It's all my fault… . I'm sorry minna!!

Mitsuki-chi: Don't worry Ichijou-san, I'm sure Yori-chan will be okay. I won't let her die…

Aidou-sempai: Hontou???! Please Mitsuki-chi, save Yori-chan!

Mitsuki-chi: Ahmm.,… I'll try Aidou-sempai. Geeeezzzz…. If you guys wanna know what will happen, tune in next time for the next chappiee… And don't forget! Review! Review! Review!! ^^, Let me know what you guys wanna happen to this story!! Weeeh....

Ichijou-san: We know it's sad but we hope you still enjoyed this chappie… .

Mitsuki-chi: Hai. So please don't throw tomatoes at me or anything. . Hehehe, anyway! See again next time!! Mata Ashita!! Bye-bye!! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: Yori-channn….. (sobs)


	17. The way i'm feeling is taking over me

Mitsuki-chi: Okay… I know you guys wanna know what will happen next on this fan fic story so I'm not gonna say anything anymore…. ^^, I just hope you'll like this fan fic! Wakarimasu! And Ichijou-san will be with me for a while coz he wanna say sorry to everyone about the last chapter! .

Ichijou-san: Hai, Goman again bout last time. Oh yeah, Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai Hai… Without further ado… please enjoy reading! And don't forget to review!! ^^,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Yori-chan! Yori-chan!" Yuuki screamed as she held Yori's pale hands. Yori was losing her color and Yuuki felt her pulse fading.

Kaname went near Aidou and Yuuki. He touched her forehead. "She has been poisoned. The arrow was meant for Yuuki, so I thought that it may not affect her. But… we must get her inside the infirmary in the building. Aidou carry her." Kaname ordered Aidou.

Aidou followed and carried Yori inside the school building. Luckily the infirimary is on the left wing which is left undamaged. Aidou looked at Yori, 'Yori don't die on me… don't die yet… not now… don't… don't leave me… don't leave us.' He felt a surge of worry, fear and pain in his heart. He doesn't know why he felt it but just looking at the girl in his arms makes him vulnerable to those feelings.

Yuuki was following them along with Kaname, Kain, Ruka and Seiren. Aidou reached the infirmary room and laid Yori gently on one of the beds. Aidou looked at Yori's pained face. He felt his heart cry out just looking at her like that.

Yuuki went near Yori and held one of her hands. "Yori… Yori… Don't go. Please." She said and looked at Kaname, "Kaname-onii-sama can't you do anything to save her? You can't let Yori die… Not like this. Not because of me… Please Onii-sama, please save her…" Yuuki pleaded.

Kaname stared at Yuuki gently and sighed, "Even though I want to save her, I doubt you'll like the method I know."

Aidou spoke up, "And what would that be Kaname-sama? What do you have in mind?"

Kaname looked at Yori, "We suck out the poison out of her body."

"That doesn't sound bad Kaname-sama." Ruka said. "Why don't we do that?"

"Because she could die Ruka, she lost too much blood… and she is only a human after all." Kain answered Ruka's question.

"Kaname-sama wouldn't allow that to happen, Akatsuki!" Ruka said defending Kaname.

"No. He's right Ruka. In the process, life and death are on the line. I don't know how much her body can take… The poison is gradually spreading at this moment. Yuuki, you make a choice for her. Do you want to continue the method?" Kaname explained and looked at his sister.

Yuuki was in deep thought and said, "Isn't there another way to help Yori-chan, Kaname onii-sama?"

Aidou looked at Yuuki and then Yori, 'Yori…' he closed his eyes. 'I wanna see you smile again… but not just for anyone… but…'

"There is…" Kaname said and closed his eyes. "There is another one… but I know you'll never agree to this Yuuki. And that is accept her death and –"

"No!! I don't want that! I don't want Yori-chan to die! No… not that please onii-sama." Yuuki's tears fell while speaking. "Yori…"

"Can't we turn her to a vampire like us Kaname-sama?" Aidou suggested.

"Do you know what you're saying Hanabusa? That will make the poison stronger." Kain answered him.

"Then, what if we agreed to the first… onii-sama. I trust in you, I know you'll be able to save Yori-chan." Yuuki said.

Kaname look at Yuuki, "Yuuki… if she is able to still breathe when we extract the poison…"

Yuuki nodded, "She may not like it… but… if that is the only way for her to live… please do what is the best for her Kaname-onii-sama." Yuuki slightly smiled. "Can I stay here?"

Kaname shook his head, "I fear it maybe too painful for you to see her in this state." He looked at Ruka and Kain. "Escort Yuuki outside, Ruka… Kain."

Yuuki whispered something to Yori's ear and then she stood up. Seiren went back with Shiki and Rima.

"Kaname-sama, I have bought them." Seiren said.

"Thank you Seiren. Aidou, hold Miss Sayori. You check up on her pulse. Shiki help me extract the poison out of her. Seiren prepare a container for the poison. Rima you need to shock her when her pulse fluctuates." Kaname ordered the night students.

"Hai, Kaname-sama" Aidou, Seiren, Shiki and Rima said and followed his instructions.

Yuuki, Kain and Ruka left the room and closed the door.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki said as she stared at the door of the infirmary. "Kami-sama please help Yori-chan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Infirmary, Aidou held Yori's pulse on one hand while the other held her hand. 'Yori… Yori… you need to be strong now. You can't die here yet.' He closed his eyes. 'You haven't smiled at me yet… not yet.'

"Kuran-sama, I found the poison." Shiki said.

"Extract it Shiki." Kaname said as he was stopping the bleeding of Yori's wound.*

"Hai… It's almost out." Shiki said as he pulls a string of blood out of Yori's wound.

Yori face expressed pain as the poison is extracted. "Don't give up, Yori-chan. Aren't you supposed to be strong?" Aidou said to Yori. "Yuuki-sama is waiting for you."

"Ungh…" Yori let out a wimp. She was really in pain.

"It's out." Shiki said and cut the string where the poison was. He put the cut string on the vial Seiren held and the other half of the string back to Yori's body.

"She's okay now. Operation successful, Kuran-sama." Senri said and Kaname closed the wound.

"Yori!!" Aidou yelled. "Kaname-sama her pulse is fading."

"She lost too much blood. Her body couldn't take it, this is an after shock of her body…" Kaname said.

"Oi! Oi! Yori!! Oi!" Aidou said as he held Yori's hand tighter. "Don't die when the poison's out of your body! Oi!"

"Kaname-sama… we need to do that." Seiren said.

"If she becomes one of us now… her life would never be the same… Will Yuuki-sama take it?" Rima said emotionlessly.

"I know, she may not take it at first but then…" Kaname sighed and said. He went near Yori. "I'm sorry Yuuki… this may be the only way…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: I know it's short right? But I wonder… Is Yori gonna be a vampire or not??! Who knows!! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: You do Mitsuki-chi! T.T Just tell me one thing, is she gonna be alive?

Mitsuki-chi: Would you want her to be a ghost Aidou-sempai?? ^^, I certainly don't want her to be… although—

Aidou-sempai: Nooo!!! I don't want Yori to die and turn to a ghost!!

Yori-chan: Why not Aidou-sempai? T.T

Kain-sempai: He's scared of ghosts Yori-chan... T.T

Ichijou-san: Hai… so he won't be able to see Yori-chan and run like a chicken! ^^, hehe…

Aidou-sempai: That's not true!!!! (blush)

Yori-chan: Hontou nii???

Mitsuki-chi: Hahah! Anyway hope you guys like this chappie!! And please review!! Onegai-si-masu!! .

Ichijou-san, Kain-sempai, Aidou-sempai and Yori-chan: See you again minna! ^^, (waves)

Mitsuki-chi: Mata Ashita nee!! ^^, bye bye!! (waves) oh yeah, btw... the next update will be on new year's eve. ^^, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! =3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mitsuki-chi's notes:_

_*Kaname said as he was stopping the bleeding of Yori's wound*_

_- I meant to say that Kaname was applying force to make sure Yori wouldn't lose anymore of her blood. ^^,_


	18. Know me and every piece of my heart

Mitsuki-chi: Geee… I can't believe that this is the last chapter of my fan fic!! . Wheeeeww… I wanted it longer but that would be another story… I know you guys will want a sequel after this so please review or pm me!

Yori-chan: Will I become vampire? Or will I die?

Aidou-sempai: If you guys wanna know… read it yourself, guys!! ^^,

Ichijou-san: And please remember that Mitsuki-chi doesn't own VK!

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, so please enjoy reading the last chapter of my fan fic!!

Yori-chan and Aidou-sempai: Please review too!! ^^,

Ichijou-san: hai! Hope you like what Mitsuki-chi did! (bow) (smiles)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to the story of VK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I always thought that my life would be the same as any other day I live. But then… I never expected something like this could happen. Like… feeling these emotions… going thru unexplainable experiences… and a lot of more other things I can't put in plain words… like vampires. Who they are… how I was able to meet them… and become well… like this…'_

"Kyaaa!!! The gate is opening!!" The day class girls screamed. "Idol-sempai!!! Kain-sempai!!!"

The Moon Dorm gate opened… The Night Class Students went through the gate and passed the screams of the Day Class fan girls.

"Kyaa!! Idol-sempai!" A girl screamed and was about to get near them when…

"Hey, one more step and you'll get something you don't want." A voice said and glared at the fan girls.

The girls stepped back and shrieked at the glare and whined. "Geez the prefect so scary!"

"Geez… Zero, you haven't change." Another voice said to the boy prefect and laughed.

"Waaah… Yuuki-sama." The fan girls said as Yuuki smiled and wave at them.

Zero glared at the fan girls again and looked at Yuuki, "You should hurry it up. They are waiting for you." Zero coldly said.

"Still cold at me? Hmm… Well at least you're still the same Zero-kun." Yuuki said smiling and walked to Kaname Kuran and the others. Then she saw her best friend, "Yori-chan!!"

"Yuuki…." Yori said and Zero looked at the two girls. "Ohayou Yuuki, Zero-kun…" Yori said and smiled.

"Ohayou, you okay now Yori-chan?" Yuuki said and smiled back. "Does it still hurts?"

Yori shook her head. "No, I'm okay now Yuuki. Thanks for the concern…"

'_After the fight with Rido, and the incident with Sara… Kaname and Yuuki put off their plans of going away… I thought it was my fault that happened… but they told me it wasn't and I was glad. I was happy they were gonna stay. And well, everything went back to normal… Okay not that normal… Everyone forgotten who Yuuki was –the part being a fellow classmate and day class student before- and everything that happened when Cross Academy was invaded by vampires and vampire hunters. Now, Yuuki is in the Night class, Zero-kun well he still dislike vampires although he now somehow believes in Chairman's Cross Pacificism… The Night Class Students are still hiding their identity as vampires from Day Class Students… and that means there still is a need for a prefect… And me… well… I'm still alive that's for sure although I'm not the same as the Yori before… '_

"Oh c'mon Yori-chan, tell me if it does. Geez… it's seems like we're not best friends anymore." Yuuki teased Yori.

"Yuuki…" Kaname said to catch Yuuki's attention. He smiled at Yori. "You okay now? You may feel nauseated sometimes, talk to us when that happen okay? We don't know the complications yet of the operation."

"Hai, I'm fine at the moment Kaname-sempai. Arigatou again… You don't know how much I am in debt with you and Yuuki." Yori said and bowed at Yuuki and Kaname. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry and put off your---"

"Geez…Don't do that Yori-chan! I'm embarrassed! And don't worry about our plan of going away from here…" Yuuki said and look at Kaname, "I think it'll be better for us to stay here anyway."

"Yes Yuuki, I think so too, besides we still have to finish our studies." Kaname said smiling and held Yuuki's hand. Then he looked at Yori. "You were really lucky Wakaba-san, I hope you don't experience another life and death situation like that again. I hope for your quick recovery." Kaname said.

"Hai, Arigatou Kaname-sempai." Yori said and gently smiled.

"Kaname!! Yuuki-chan!! Hurry up!!" Ichijou said to the purebloods. "Oh Yori-chan! Ogenki desu ka?" Ichijou smiled at Yori.

"We should go now Yuuki." Kaname said to Yuuki. "See you later Wakaba-san."

Yuuki nodded, "Don't push yourself okay, Yori-chan? Take care! Bye Zero-kun!! See you two later." Yuuki said and followed Kaname.

"Yeah… You too Yuuki." Yori said as she looked at Yuuki leaving with the other Night Class Students.

_Yeah… I didn't become a vampire. Just as Kaname-sempai said, I was rather lucky… A moment before Kaname-sempai was about to turn me to a vampire, I was able to find the will to live… Everyone who was there at the moment told me I was really strong willed… Zero-kun was surprised at what happened to me… Yuuki said that he cursed when he knew I was about to become a vampire… But he was glad…and so did everyone that… I didn't give up till the end…_

Zero had already made the Day Class girls left. He went near Yori and put a gentle face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Zero-kun." Yori said and smiled Zero. "How about you? You okay?"

"Don't mind me… My heart can mend… But that's not the point… I'm not the one who almost died 2 weeks ago…" Zero said. "Are you glad you're still here though? You could stop being a prefect you know."

"I promised Yuuki, I'll take care of you Zero-kun. Besides, you push yourself too much sometimes you know. You should totally loosen up sometimes." Yori said and laughed.

_But I knew I couldn't endure without that…_

"Besides I think I liked that near death experience. It made me realize few things." Yori added.

"And what would those be?" Zero asked.

"I thought you don't like involving yourself in other people's lives, Zero-kun."

"Fine. Geez, just take your time patrolling and return to your dorm." Zero ordered Yori. Then he walked away from Yori.

"Hai, Zero-kun. See you later." Yori said and took her patrol. Zero waved his hand over his shoulder. After that, she walked around the school dorm and look around if there are any day class students wandering around. When she checked every vacant room, she went to the balcony where Yuuki always look before.

Yori remembered what Zero said, 'What would that be?' She looked at the window of the night class. _'I realized that the Night class isn't really scary at all… in fact they're really nice. I guess not all vampires are bad like what the books at the library say.'_

Yori saw Yuuki waving at her, she was sitting beside Kaname. She waved back and smiled. _'I realized too that I almost died saving Yuuki, but I wouldn't be here without her and of course with the help of the night class students too.'_ She turned away from them and looked around. She stared at the moon and the sky.

'_I also realized that if I hadn't experience that life and death situation I wouldn't have learned to become brave and strong. I wouldn't be a prefect and I wouldn't have Asteria and Stargazer Leto.'_ She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, Patrol completed. I should go back to my room now, I'm sure Zero-kun wouldn't mind." Yori said and was about to walk back to the exit when she thought of one thing. She turned her back and went to the edge of the balcony. She saw a tree branch. 'Really… How does Yuuki and Zero-kun ever do these stunts? Oh well… I shouldn't really do that. It would be dangerous.' Yori thought as she wanted to try to jump from the balcony. But then…

_I realized that at that time… …_

Yori jumped off the balcony edge and grab on the tree branch. Then she let go and fall on the ground. 'Surely that wasn't soo bad… Although I would never do that **Yuuki** stunt again… Too dangerous.' Yori thought as she fixed herself.

…_when I heard Yuuki's voice while I was unconscious… 'I know you'll be able to go thru this Yori, you're strong… besides I hope I could be with you and see you smile again.' That I should not give up… But… when she left and a hand replaced where Yuuki held me… and when a voice said those words…_

"Surely, you know that was dangerous right?" A voice behind her said.

Yori looked behind her. "Aidou-sempai."

"Geez… You're not like Yuuki-sama you know, do you really wanna die so much?" Aidou went near her. "Well? Do you?"

"No…" Yori replied. "I don't."

"Then don't do that again. Geez… You still haven't recovered and you're acting so reckless. And you say I'm the irresponsible one." Aidou said as he took Yori's hand and saw a light scratch.

_When he said those words… 'Yori! You may be good at saying goodbyes but we are not! So don't give up Yori!!' I knew I had still some things I haven't done in my life._

Aidou sighed and took his handkerchief. He tied it on Yori's scratched hand. "It's not that deep Aidou-sempai, I wouldn't die just because of that you know." Yori said as she watched him. She wanted to smile at him when she saw him so concerned for her.

"I know. I just don't like other vampires to smell your blood." Aidou said and looked at Yori.

"Why? It doesn't taste good?" Yori asked.

"No. And don't ask me how it tastes. Geez…It's like you're baiting yourself… You should remember that I am a vampire." Aidou said and scratched his head.

"But you wouldn't hurt me. Would you?" Yori looked at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "No, but that wouldn't mean the other vampires won't."

"I could protect myself."

"What if they took your weapons? You could never be too careful. You're not superman, you know."

"But you're not superman too, you know."

"But I'm a vampire, who more or less is like superman."

"And I am a human, who more or less was about to die and almost became a vampire in the process"

Aidou looked at Yori, "And you're proud that you survived a life and death experience?"

"In a way… I guess…" Her smile was forming now. 'He looks so worried for me.'

He arched a brow at her, "So if I bite you now, it'll be okay for you since you already survived an experience like that…?"

She smiled and then turned serious, "Don't push your luck, Hanabusa Aidou. You may charm other girls but not me. That won't work one me…" She took her hand and gave him back his handkerchief. She pulled away from him. "Besides, Zero-kun will shoot you for that, and Kaname-sempai and Yuuki-chan will punishment you. So I don't think you'd be able to do that to me."

'She smiled… at me. That's a nice start.' Aidou thought and blushed when Yori smiled. Then he thought of what she said. "True… But it's unfair don't you think? You make me worry for you and you don't do the same for me?"

"I would worry too you know…" Yori said

"Really?" Aidou looked at her smiling now. His voice was happy.

_And those things I wanna do in my life… Well I'm willing to wait for them to fall in to place… Besides, I still wanna __**know**__ a few more things about him… __**and each piece of his heart**__._

"I'm worrying what your punishment would be since you skipped class, Aidou-sempai. Kaname-sempai would be really angry at you…" Yori said and walked back to the Sun dorm. "See you tomorrow Aidou-sempai." She said and waved at him.

Then Aidou remembered. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot Kaname-sama will be very angry!!" Aidou said flustered and started to go back when… "Hey! Yori-chan!"

Yori turned around, "What is it, Aidou-sempai?"

"Take care of yourself. Sweet dreams. Goodnight." Aidou smiled and turned around. He left and went back inside the school building.

"You too Hanabusa." Yori said in a soft voice and smiled. She looked at the sky again and stared at the moon.

Unlike before when the clouds covered the dark blue sky, now she could see the stars.

Yori saw a star shining brightly like the others. She held Asteria and Stargazer Leto… And look at where Hanabusa Aidou left. She smiled again and happily hummed a song as she went back to the Sun Dorm.

_I'm a give you every bit of my love  
Every part every piece of my love  
I'm a give you every bit of my love  
You could have it, how you want it  
I'm a give you every bit of my love  
I'll do anything you could think of  
I'm a give you every bit of my love  
You could have it, how ever you want it…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki-chi: _Final__e_!?? Hehe… I think this is a nice chappie to end it… but seems a little short, don't you think? Hehe, I'm still thinking if I should make a sequel of this fan fic! ^^, it's all about Yori as a prefect and new prefects joining her and Zero! Yey! Like a more action fan fic. But totally about Aidou and Yori! Yoshi!!

Yori-chan: Hey why don't you do that Mitsuki-chi. I think that's a good idea.

Aidou-sempai: Yeah, you should totally write more Mitsuki-chi! I'm sure everyone thought it was short too! . But I like the ending part!

Yori-chan: So I didn't become a vampire?

Mitsuki-chi: Nope! ^^, do you wanna? Hehehe, anyway! That's the end of this fan fic! Hope you guys liked it! Whew! After that chappie I still wanna write some more! So please keep in touch for an upcoming sequel! In fact I'm gonna start writing right now!! Okay!!? ^^,

Aidou-sempai: So please review minna!! ^^, We were really happy with you guys rooting for us!

Yori-chan: Until the next time minna on!!

Vampire Knight Characters and Mitsuki-chi: Bye bye!! MATA ASHITA!!! Domo Arigatou minna for staying tune and reading Mitsuki-chi's…..

Mitsuki-chi, Aidou-sempai and Yori-chan: Know me and each piece of my heart! (bow) (smiles) Bye! We'll miss you!


	19. announcements again and author

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Announcement:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mitsuki-chi's poll:**_

_**Liked the ending and why? A. Yes B. No **_

_Mitsuki-chi: The poll is on my profile if you guys want. I'll try to make an alternate ending… (maybe) hehe, Ok? If you feel sad that this is the last chapter, look at my author's notie below this poll…__ yeah read it… ^^,_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notie…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To the readers… viewers… guests… or whoever it may concern… (that means you!)**

Know me… and each piece of my heart is my first fan fic and I'm thankful many liked it. Ureshii! I know after you read the last chapter you're gonna say: WTF! That's the ending? Or something near that… soo… yeah, it's the ending of this fan fic… but don't worry. I have the sequel of the fan fic!! Geezz! Got you guys!! ^^,

Hahaha! You see even I want more of Aidori moments! Sooo don't fret. If you're reading this… go check my profile. Yah, and you'll see the sequel of this fan fic… if you don't read this… you may be surprised that it EVEN HAD a SEQUEL! Hehe, n.n

Oh yeah… the sequel is letter B on the poll, no… not the poll above this author's notie… the other poll… yeah the first one… I thought that if I'd continue this fan fic… it would be… yah too long so I cut it to two! ^^, so please don't hate me… for not making this story's ending… not that good. ^^, enough for you guys. Gomen. ^^,

But at least I knew you guys wanted more!!! Hahaha!! And I'm happy to know that you guys really loved my fan fic! Hehe, sooo… just here to stop by and say thanks to everyone! Hehe, weeeh… glad you guys like it! See you guys around! Mata ashita minna-san! Take care and Godbless!

_**Ai… anata wa Vampire Knight koibito… .mitsuki-chi. X**_

(love… your vampire knight lover… .mitsuki-chi.)

Ciao! x",x

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Know me… and each piece of my heart**

**Hanabusa Aidou x Sayori Wakaba**

**Aidori fan fiction**

_**COMPLETE!**___

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
